A New Type of Fighting
by firehorse323
Summary: Gundam Wing x Zoids the gboys are sent to zi to help keep the peace with the help of a pair of twins that turn their lives upside down and inside out.
1. Meeting

-okay people this story started out as a friends and she has graciusly allowed me to take it over and post it on my account so please tell me what you think

-i don't own gundam wing or zoids

---- Firehorse323

1Chapter 1: meeting

Dr. J was working on two of his secret projects for the past two years and he was just putting the last touches on it.

Heero was working out when three young girls walked in.

"Excuse us, sorry to interrupt your work out, but we are looking for Dr. J." the oldest asked.

"He's locked up in the Lab with the other doctors."

"What he's locked up but why?"

"You know we could go and break them out!" the twin girls said at the same time. The twins then walked up to him.

"You know Jamie, Sola he must be Heero." The girl on the left said. The girl on the right walked around Heero then to her sister's right side.

"Luna you are right he must be Heero." Heero just stood there not saying anything.

Both girls put their hand out and said "Hi my name is Luna and the one beside me is my twin Sola and the one standing behind us is our older sister Jamie."

Heero said, "Follow me I will show you all to Dr. J."

"Talkative much, oh where can I put my large cargo that I brought with me Mr. Heero?" Sola asked.

"Your gundam can go in the hanger with the rest of the gundams."

"Wait how did you know it was a gundam; oh yeah I forgot you are very skilled in using computers."

"You know something Sola I think I'm going to check out the rest of the place see you later." Luna said then walked down the other hallway that leads to the kitchen.

"LUNA!" Jamie tried to stop Luna but was not able to so she followed Heero and Sola to the lab. When they arrived at the lab there was a Chinese looking guy waiting outside. He saw Heero bringing two girls to the lab.

"Who are they and what are they doing here Heero?"

"They are guests of Dr. J's, Wufei."

Sola walked up to him and said, "I hate you and you are probably not worth the fight in martial arts." She turned to the door and entered a code and when the door opened she walked in and headed to talk to Dr. J. Wufei was so angry with what the girl said that he punched the wall.

"Please excuse her she is usually not like that, Sola is usually kind and Luna is more the wild one." Jamie said exasperated.

"So her name is Sola well then I think that we will have to see if she can back up all that trash talk." Wufei said and walked off to the hanger to work on his gundam.

Dr. J saw somebody walking up and said, "This is off limits so get out."

"Jeez what a nice welcome from an old friend, that hurts you know Doc."

"Sola is that you?"

"Yeah and in the flesh; oh by the way who is the Chinese guy?"

"Oh that is Wufei; are your sisters here?"

"Yeah Jamie is outside and Luna is taking a look around the place."

"Alright let me give you and Jamie the tour and show you were you will be staying."

Dr. J and Sola walked out of the lab talking about her gundam. "Jamie if you will follow me I will show you around; thank you Heero for showing them here."

"No problem doctor." Then he walked off back to do a background check on the sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna walked in the kitchen to see two guys talking. Just as she starts to walk up to talk to them Wufei walks in and says, "I challenge you to a fight Sola." Both of the guys turn and see a young beautiful girl standing there. 

"You must have me confused with me sister." Luna said a bit confused herself.

"Are you all talk and no action."

"No and I have no idea what you are talking about my name is Luna and my twin sister is Sola."

"Excuse me Wufei but she might be telling you the truth." The guy with blonde hair said.

"Shut up Quatre I know that this is Sola."

"Wufei is it, listen to me I have a twin sister name Sola and an older sister named Jamie." replied Luna

"I am right you are all talk and no action Sola" yelled Wufie

Luna was about to say something until she saw Dr. J and her sisters walk in the room.

"Hello you must be Dr. J, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" said Luna bowing to the doctor and pissing off Wufie by turning her back and ignoring him

"What is going on here?" Dr. J asked.

"Oh it's you well let me guess you want to challenge me to a fight Wufei; sorry about that Luna." Sola said.

"Sorry that I yelled at you Luna; now lets settle this in the sparring room Sola."

"Fine with me I needed a quick warm up before I train."

"You sure you want to do this Sola he looks strong."

"It will be a piece of cake; oh and Luna who are your friends?" Sola asked pointing at Quatre and the other guy.

"My name is Quatre and the one sitting down is Trowa."

"Nice to meet you both my name is Sola and I'm a gundam pilot and a zoid pilot; as for Luna she is mainly a zoid pilot, and our older sister is a medic and some what of a pilot for both zoid and gundam. Now that the introductions are done, why don't we just get this little match over with." she said rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

The group headed to the sparring room and on the way Sola noticed something about Trowa that was interesting.

"You know something Trowa I think you would be a worthy opponent and the same goes for both Quatre and Heero."

"Well you should not underestimate Wufei he is strong."

"He may be strong but he will not win this fight you can bet on that."

When they arrived at the sparring room there was a guy with long hair braided resting. Sola looked at him and saw that he might be worthy and yet he might not. Luna knew that look in Sola's eyes and that was a look that she wanted to fight each gundam pilot and see how well they fought.

"Hey what's going on why are there three chicks here?"

"One of the girls is going to fight Wufei, why don't you watch Duo?" Trowa said.

"Sounds good to me which one is fighting is it the tallest?"

"No I am fighting him and the name is Sola."


	2. Ready Fight

-1Chapter 2: ready… fight

Everyone took a seat around the fighting area and both Wufei and Sola took their places. Heero showed up just as the battle was about to begin. Wufei attacked Sola and she dodged with ease and hit him in the back. He attacked again and this time landed a punch in her stomach. It looked like Sola was about to lose until all of a sudden she decided to attack. She ran at him disappeared then she was behind him then when she was about half a foot away she disappeared again. Then all of a sudden she attacked him from above and pinned him down and had her hand pointing at his throat. Almost everyone was shocked to see Wufei defeated so easily in martial arts.

"I told you that you are a weak opponent next time you might win. Like I said I'm not all talk and no action. Luna would have had you down even faster with as slow as you are"

Heero and Trowa saw that she was hurt bad and if she didn't use that move that she would have lost. Dr. J was impressed with how well she did in the match. Luna knew her sister was in a lot of pain but she would not say so.

'Damn him he was better then I thought; Trowa was right he is strong…' Sola's thoughts were interrupted by Trowa. "You should have your sister look at your ribs you took some hard hits back there."

"Thanks but I have my gundam to tend to maybe after I take care of it I will; oh and tell Wufei that I look forward to him beating me in the future, later Trowa."

Luna and Quatre were talking about things that they liked. Heero was a little impressed by Sola's fighting abilities. Duo was trying to get Wufei to stop mopping over the battle. Trowa went to Wufei and told him what Sola said which made Wufei more determined to beat Sola. Jamie was getting the medical room set up that way if anyone needed help she could provided it for them (mainly her sisters).

* * *

Meanwhile Sola was fixing her gundam without any help. She was working on the left arm when all of a sudden she had a sharp pain in her side. 'Damn it is worse then before if this keeps up I will never get my work done.' She had held her side till the pain stopped then she continued the work. Luna went to help Sola with the repairs on the gundam. When she arrived she found Sola on the ground unconscious. She picked Sola up and put her arm over her shoulder and started to carry her to the medical room. Trowa and Quatre were headed to the hanger to check on their repairs when they saw Luna carrying Sola.

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"I found her on the ground in the hanger." Just then Sola started to wake up.

"What is going on why am I not in the hang… aahh." Sola fell to her knee and held her side.

"You need to see your sister." Trowa said and both Quatre and Luna agreed.

"Yeah I guess but I have to finish the repairs to the gundam before tomorrow."

"I can fix…" Quatre was cut off.

"No! nobody is allowed to touch my gundam except me; I'm not trying to be rude it is just that I'm the only one that can."

"Excuse me but I can fix it too sis and I will do that with Quatre's help now go see Jamie."

"Fine you win I'm going jeez." She started walking off to see Jamie not wanting to invoke her twin sister's wrath.

"I will go with her." Trowa said then followed Sola to the room.

Luna and Quatre went and started the repairs on the gundam. Sola made it to Jamie and boy was Jamie mad at her for not seeing her sooner. Trowa was about to walk out until Jamie asked him, "excuse me Trowa I know your are busy, but could you watch Sola for a sec to make sure she does not leave while I go and get the medicine from my room?"

"Ok sure."

After Jamie left Sola said, "you don't need to watch me I am fine."

"I was wondering why you kept fighting even in your condition?"

"Well I guess it is because I have always fought like that and that is the way that both Luna and myself were taught, putting our life on the line even if it meant death; I never thought twice about my health I guess."

"Why do that if you have family?"

"Because I do whatever it takes to complete my mission; of course now the only mission I have is to help keep the peace."

"Well you should not push your self to that point anymore, not when you have your family and friends to help you."

"What are you talking about I have no friends, well at least not here that I know of."

"Well you have me as a friend and Quatre you might even have Heero as a friend; not sure about Duo and I know it will take a while for Wufei to be your friend, that is because you defeated him."

"Wow thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend, I think I will take your advice that is after I finish what I started."

Just then Jamie walked in with medicine to help with the pain Sola had. Sola took the medicine and started to walk out the room. Jamie saw her about to leave the room so she went to stop her but Trowa did instead.

"Sola where are you going you need to rest." Jamie said.

"Oh I know I was headed to my room; see you tomorrow." Trowa let go of her arm when she said that and left. She walked out the room after Trowa left.

Trowa went to the hanger to see how his repairs had gone. Sola made it look like she went to her room but she went down the hall that lead back to the hanger. Trowa got there and saw that both Quatre and Luna were working on Sola's gundam's left arm now. Sola thought she was going to be the only one in the hanger but when she got there she saw Luna, Quatre, and Trowa in there. Trowa was working on his gundam's cot pit computer and was not in hearing distance, that is what she thought but he was just barely in distance to hear Luna yelling at somebody.

"You need to rest or you will not get any better."

"She is right you should be resting Sola." Quatre said.

Trowa looked up and saw Sola trying to convince the two to let her help with her gundam's repairs. He sighed and got up and started walking over to her. When he got about ten feet from them he saw Luna had just slapped Sola.

"What the heck did you do that for Luna?"

"You need to rest."

"I will but you know that nobody is to see you know what until I train with the other gundam pilots."

"Nobody will, so why don't you go to your room and rest?"

Trowa walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "You said you were going to rest so you should go now."

"Like I told Luna I am staying to…" she was cut off.

"Please forgive me." Trowa said when punched her in the stomach just to knock her out.

"What did you do that for Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"I did it to get her to sleep; I will take her to her room so she can rest." Trowa said to Luna. Luna nodded her head and watch Trowa pick Sola up bridle style and carry her to her room.

"Ok, lets finish before morning comes; you have training in the morning and you will need to sleep Quatre." Luna said with a beautiful smile.

"Uh yeah of course you are right." He said with a hint of a blush on his face.

They finished the repairs before midnight. Quatre walked Luna to her room and said good night to her then headed to his room (which happened to be right across the hall). The next morning the gundam pilots were getting in their gundams to do some training. Everyone thought Sola was still asleep and little did they know that a stranger was somewhere in the base. The pilots left the hanger and the group that was going to watch headed to the watch tower. During training the guys were so busy fighting each other that they did not notice a gundam in the sky. The mystery gundam attacked Wufei from the sky and knocked his gundam down and out of the training session. Next gundam pilot to go down was Duo. Then Quatre was out of the training the three were baffled.


	3. unexpected

-1Chapter 3: unexpected

Trowa and Heero figured out a gundam was attacking them but they did not know were the attacks came from. The mystery gundam attacked Heero; he fought them hard and was beat only because he was hit from behind while fighting the mystery gundam. Trowa was the only one left to fight. The gundam came from above and attacked him he barely dodged the attack. He got a quick look at the mystery gundam and it looked like Heero's Wing Zero but different. Then it disappeared and showed up behind Trowa and had a knife at his gundam's neck. The mystery gundam won the match against all of the pilots.

"Sola, what are you doing in your gundam you are to be resting in bed." A voice said that came from the cot pit speaker.

The pilots were shocked when they heard what was just said. They looked around to find the gundam but did not see it. Then all of a sudden a voice came on the speaker again and they saw a face on the monitor. It was a red helmet and the person said, "Jeez why did you have to ruin the surprise Jamie?"

"Sola, Jamie is right you need to get out and go rest."

"I am fine and better then ever Luna."

"Sola where are you hiding at; are you a coward that you have to hide?" Wufei said.

"I am not hiding look up at the top of the tree in front of the sun."

The pilots looked over and saw nothing at first but then they saw it a red gundam with large wings that covered the whole gundam. The gundam flew down to where the other gundams were, so they could see it better. The gundam looked almost identical to Wing Zero. Except for the wings were made for defense so they were larger and the color was red with yellow and orange trim. The gundam also looked like a female. The cot pit opened and Sola stepped out. She was wearing an outfit that matched the gundam's color and she pulled her helmet off and let her hair fall down gracefully. Jamie, Luna, and Dr. J drove out to the gundams to see if everything was alright. The gundams had no damage from Sola's attacks the only damage was from other gundam pilots.

"I can not believe I was beat by a girl." Duo said.

"I agree with you Duo; the only difference between us was I was able to fight back." Heero said.

"Jeez thanks Heero."

"I must say she is a very good pilot." Quatre said.

"I agree with you Quatre being able to beat each of us without damaging our gundams is amazing." Trowa said.

Wufei was mad but he had a little more respect for her fighting ability now, then before. He got out of his gundam and walked over to Sola. The rest thought he was going to fight her. When he got to her he looked at her with a serious face then did something nobody expected.


	4. Dorothy and the Tacky Girls

-1Chapter 4: Dorothy and the tacky girls

"Congratulation on your victory; I must say you are a great fighter and pilot." He said putting his hand out to her. She looked at it then took it and shook it and smiled.

"Thank you that mean's a lot coming from you."

Heero went up to her and said the same thing and the rest of the pilots did the same thing. Just as each of the pilots had finished complimenting her; Jamie and the others arrived in the jeep. Jamie jumped out of the jeep and went to her little sister. Luna ran to her as well to see if she was alright. The two looked at her making sure nothing was wrong.

"Jeez, I told you I am fine and that I feel perfectly fine."

"Yes, well you should have asked me before taking off in your gundam." Jamie said.

"If I was not fine you think I would take the risk in damaging my gundam?"

"No but still you need to be careful sis." Luna said.

"You're one to talk Luna, I'm fine now if you will excuse me I am going to take Phoenix to the hanger; so see you there bye." Sola said as she jumped into her gundam and got ready to take off.

"I will come along; see you all at the hanger." Trowa said.

The two took off to the hanger in their gundams leaving the rest behind. Jamie shook her head at her little sister. Luna was going to ride in the jeep back until Quatre asked her something.

"Why don't you ride back to the hanger with me, you can ride on my gundam's hand."

"Ok sounds like fun Quatre; thank you and see you all later." She said as she jumped on the gundam's hand.

* * *

"Hey lets race back to the hanger Trowa."

"Ok ready set go." Both Trowa and Sola raced back to the hanger.

The tied getting back to the hanger and put their gundams in their spots. When they got out they headed to the kitchen. They talked about different things on the way to the kitchen and when they got there they saw a young woman with long blonde hair waiting.

"Dorothy what are you doing here?"

"Oh Trowa it good to see you; oh and who is your tacky friend."

"The name is Sola and you better watch who you calling tacky."

"So, Trowa is Quatre around because I like to speak with him."

Sola was getting angry because Dorothy was being a snob. Trowa put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. As soon as he put his hand on her shoulder she calmed down and looked at him then to Dorothy.

"He should be back by now; I will get him for you."

"Oh why should you, why not just have the tacky little maid do it for you?"

"Actually she is not a maid; but instead we both will go to get him." Trowa said as he led a very angry Sola.

They headed to the hanger and saw both Quatre and Luna walking to the kitchen. Trowa told Quatre that Dorothy was waiting for him and tried to warn Luna not to go there but as usual she didn't listen and said she was going there to get something to eat. Trowa sighed when she did not listen and Sola just laughed. She was about to follow the two to the kitchen when Trowa stopped her.

"Let them go."

"Oh I just want to get my bag that I left there, is all."

"Fine, then I will come with you so you don't get in trouble or start trouble."

"Fh, its not me you should worry about its Luna, cause if that Dorothy girl says the same things that she said to me; which I know she will, Luna will get ticked and want to kick her butt." Trowa was worried about what Sola just said so he decided to go back to the kitchen with Sola. Trowa and Sola hurried to try and stop Luna but when they got there it was too late.

"I though you were going with Trowa; you know Quatre you should not be around a tacky thing like her." 

"Oh so you think my sister and I are tacky do you; well you are a self absorb little witch."

"How dare a lower class say that too me; you are only good for being a maid."

Quatre was a little worried and tired to get the two to stop but failed. He tried to get Luna to calm down but nothing worked.

"I am only good as a maid; well let me tell you something Quatre can be friends with who ever he wants. I may not be wealthy on earth but unlike you I don't go around making people I just meet my enemies."

"Oh is that so, well Quatre is way too good to be around a tacky low class wench like you; he is better off with a beautiful high class woman like me. You see unlike you I was taught manners and how to act as a lady and not some girl without manners like you."

Luna was so angry and sick of Dorothy's attitude that she grabbed Dorothy by the collar. She looked Dorothy square in the eyes and you could see Luna was angry.

"You talk big, so why don't we settle this in a friendly like match between ladies?"

"Fine with me."


	5. Match Between Ladies

-1Chapter 5: match between ladies

"She is going to regret saying all of that; I think I feel a little sorry for her." Sola said her eyes giving her fear away.

"Why do you say that?" Both Trowa and Quatre asked thinking back to the match between Sola and Wufei.

"Because the last girl that talked like that to Luna ended up in the hospital for two months; she had three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken nose."

"WHAT?" Trowa and Quatre said.

"Yeah that is why you don't see me getting her real mad; the poor thing is going to be in a lot of pain when she is finished with her."

"We have to stop her." Quatre said.

"That is as easy as catching the wind" said Sola

Both girls went to the sparring room and of course Duo was there. He saw Luna and she looked real angry which kind of scared him. Following Luna and Dorothy was Quatre, Trowa, and Sola. Jamie was walking to the medical room and saw Luna staring down Dorothy. Jamie walked in the room and was about to say something until the girl slapped Luna. Heero and Wufei walk by just as Luna punches Dorothy in the face. They could hear a cracking sound when Luna's fist made contact with Dorothy's face.

"Aaaah I think you broke my nose; you wench how dare you."

Luna started walking out of the room and stopped at the door to turn to Dorothy and say, "Be happy it was just your nose."

Dorothy turned around and went and punched Luna in the face. Luna went with the punch and when Dorothy pulled her fist away, Luna turned her face to Dorothy then turned and started to walk out.

"Why don't you finish what you started or are you a scared little wench?"

"You are not worth it." Luna said as she was about to step out. Then Dorothy blow it, she punched Luna harder this time and when Luna turned her face to Dorothy she was enraged. Jamie knew what was next and turned her face away.

"Bad move Dorothy; she should have knocked Luna out when she had the chance because here it comes now; Luna's left upper jab to the jaw." Sola said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I gave you a chance and you blew it; time for you to pay up for your mistake." Luna said and gave Dorothy her left upper jab to the jaw and there was a small cracking noise. Dorothy flew few feet and fell in on the verge of unconsciousness because of the pain and os decided to feint and let what was going to happen, happen.

The group was shocked when they saw what Luna did to Dorothy. Quatre was a little upset at Luna's action, and Luna knew it so she took Dorothy to the medical room. Jamie followed and when she walked in the room Luna left. Luna headed to her room, she knew that she scared some of the guys and she knew that Sola was scared.

* * *

Luna was in her room working on the computer when somebody knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Quatre; I brought you dinner."

"You sure you even want to talk to me let alone bring me dinner?"

"Yes, so my I come in before your food gets cold?"

"Sure." She got up and opened the door then went back to the computer.

"About earlier…"

"I know what you are thinking; I had no right to break her nose and jaw; I understand if you don't want to be friends Quatre."

"Actually I was going to say that you were right yet you were wrong; you were right by giving her a chance to walk away without getting hurt worse then after you broke her jaw you took her to the medical room."

"Let me guess about me being wrong; I was wrong by breaking her nose and jaw; even though she looks better with a broken nose. I was kidding about her looking better."

"Actually you are right, but don't say I said that to her please."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me; now you brought enough food for two so why don't we eat this dinner together as friends."

Quatre nodded and the two ate the dinner together as friends. They had a great time and after they finished dinner they played their instruments. Quatre played his violin and Luna played her flute, they even tought each other some new songs. They headed to the medial room after playing a few songs to see if Dorothy was alright now. On the way there Luna was being complimented and was also getting some respect from the other pilots.

* * *

Meanwhile Sola was with Trowa working on his gundam repairing the damage. They stopped working and headed to the kitchen to get some dinner. They figured they would stop by the medical room to see how Dorothy was now. On the way there they met up with Quatre and Luna, so they walked with them to se how Dorothy was. When they got there they saw Dorothy's jaw and nose was wrapped and that she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Sola asked.

"Stay away from me."

"My sister was wondering how you are feeling and I came to see too, even if I broke your jaw and nose. It was your fault your jaw got broken." Luna said.

"Wait a second you two are twins?"

"Yes and the one that asked first about how you were feeling was Sola, the one you called a tacky thing and a tacky little maid first." Trowa said.

"Well I am fine, but I am leaving for home so I just want to talk to Quatre alone please."

"Fine with us just glad to see you are ok; let's go get dinner Trowa and then get back to work."

"Sounds good Sola; hope you get better soon Dorothy." Trowa said as he walked out with Sola.

"Get better soon; talk with you later Quatre." Luna said and walked out and Jamie followed leaving Dorothy and Quatre alone.

Dorothy and Quatre talked for a good while and when he finished he left her in the room. Jamie went back in to give Dorothy some medicine to help with the pain and to help the nose and jaw to heal. Dorothy was upset after the talk she had with Quatre and after she was given the medicine she left.


	6. Champions

-1Chapter 6: champions

Quatre went to the hanger to repair his gundam's damage. When he walked in he saw both Trowa and Sola working on his gundam.

"Oh Quatre hey; we thought that we would fix your gundam for you since you were talking with Dorothy for a while, hope you don't mind?" Sola asked.

"Oh no that is fine thank you very much."

"Hey that is what friends are for Quatre; oh Luna is in the lounge watching TV if you want to talk to her."

"Oh thank you again; see you tomorrow." He said and waved bye to Sola and Trowa.

They went back to work on the repairs. Sola asked Duo if he wanted her to do repairs on his gundam for him. He did not care as long as she did not mess with the computer. After they finished Quatre's gundam Sola went to work on Duo's. Trowa figured he help her with the repairs on Duo's as well.

"You should get some rest Trowa I can handle the repairs on Duo's gundam by myself."

"You should get rest as well; that is why I am going to help you with the repairs, that way they can get done sooner and we both can get some rest." Trowa said as he grabbed the blow torch from the hand that Sola was holding it in. Sola blushed a little when he grabbed it from her.

"Thank you Trowa you are a great friend." She said to him and he smiled then the two got to work on the gundam.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna is watching TV on the couch. When Quatre walks in the room he goes to the couch were Luna is sitting and stops.

"Excuse me is this seat taking?" he said pointing at the seat beside her.

"Oh, no it is not go ahead."

"Thank you; so what are you watching that is so interesting Luna?"

"It is a clip from when Sola and my self use to pilot zoids."

"Zoids what is that?"

"Well you see zoids are machines like gundams except they look like animals and, I this is going to sound funny but, they are alive; they use to be used in war and for destruction, but now they are used on teams from battles. This is our last clip of our finial zoid battle we had which is about 2yrs ago."

"I see that is amazing; did your team win?"

"Yes and we are the second youngest zoid pilots."

"What was the name of your team if I am ask?"

"Oh we were known as the Mystics, Jamie was the manager and we had two friends on the team as pilots."

"Wow that is amazing you were champions."

"Yeah but I was the better zoid pilot because you see 2 yrs before we became champions, I went into training as a zoid pilot and Sola went to train to be a gundam pilot. She came back 1 yr later to train as a zoid pilot. She is second best to me; the strange thing was at first most of the other pilots wanted to beat her. They later discovered that I was better and wanted to beat me. The only thing was that we as a team were unbeatable."

"Wow I can see that you two were great; but why quite as zoid pilots?"

Luna got up and went to change out the clip and put the clip from training in. "The reason for us quitting is because during the finial match our zoids were damage beyond repair. The doctors said we were lucky that we did not get hurt because the cot pits were damaged as well."

"Oh I see so that is why the clip stopped during the battle."

"Yes"

"Now I'm going to watch the training from today; would you like to watch and see how she defeated you all?"


	7. New Mission

-1Chapter 7: new mission

"Yes I would, I was quite baffled when it happened."

They watched the clip of the training and about half way through that is when Luna put in slow mode. In slow mode Quatre could see Sola's gundam drop down hit each gundam in the same spot that rendered the gundams unable to move. When it came to Heero's gundam they saw her use the wings to hit Heero's in the spot. Then it was Trowa's turn they saw that after defeating Heero she took to the sky with such grace. Then she disappeared then you see her attacking Trowa from the sky when she missed she waited for a sec then took to the sky and moved so fast that it looked like she was moving at normal speed in the slow mode. When she was moving to get behind him she grabbed the knife and had it at his gundam's neck before she was behind him.

Quatre was shocked to see how well she piloted the gundam before and now he could see she had mastered the gundam. Luna reversed it and then played it at normal speed and watched carefully to see what each pilot should work at. Quatre was impressed at Luna because she had the clip memorized just by watching it in slow and normal speed. Little did he know it but Luna was great when it came to tactics.

"I would like you to get the pilots in the meeting please Quatre."

"Sure, but why are you wanting them to meet you in the meeting room Luna?"

"I am going to show the clip to them and show the rest how they lost to Sola; just tell them there is a new mission." She said with a hint of an evil smile. She then took the clip and left the room.

Quatre went to find the pilots to tell them to go to the meeting room. While he did that Luna talked to Dr. J about her plan and he totally agreed. The two waited for the pilots to show for the meeting. Heero was the first to arrive and the rest showed shorty after. They took their seats ready for the next mission, or so they thought.

"Alright you all are going to watch the clip from training today; after you watch the clip you will be giving your mission." Dr. J said. He nodded to Luna she put the clip in and walked to the front.

"Alright this is when Sola showed up and started taking you all out." She said as she used a laser pointer on the screen.

"Here is when she swoops done and takes out Wufei. Then she goes and takes Duo out next. She then heads to Quatre and takes him out. You all are trying to figure out where she is and you all don't think of the one place. That place is the sky in front of the sun. She then attacks Heero and he goes done shorty after the attack. She goes for Trowa and misses because he dodged he gets a quick look then she appears behind him and defeats him." She stopped the clip there and then says, "What I would like to know is if any of you know how she defeated you with ease and without damaging your gundams?"

"She went for a spot that would make our gundams unable to move." Heero said.

"That is right now I will show the battle in slow motion to let you all see it." Luna said then played the clip in slow motion.

The rest of the pilots were shocked to see how fast and graceful she attacked. When she attacked Heero they saw that she used the gundam's wings which explained how he went down. Then it was Trowa's turn they saw that her gundam moved fast and made it look like she disappeared when actually she did not. Quatre knew that if Sola wanted to kill them or damage their gundams she could have done that.

"Ok now that we saw the clip what is the mission?" Duo asked.

"I'm glad you asked Duo; would any of you have an idea to what it would be?"

"You want us to work together and use tactics to beat Sola without damaging the gundam." Heero said.

"Right again Heero, you see I want each of you to pair up and try to beat Sola. Of course one of you will have to go against her by them self. So I decided to have a little game to see who will get to do that." at mention of the game she smiled an evil smile "You each will go one on one with her in a spar and the one that last the longest will go against her by them self. Any questions?"

"Yeah when do we spar her cause I'm itching to have a spar against her; well Luna?" Duo asked.

"At anytime tomorrow she will walk up to you and challenge you to a spar. So good luck to you all; see you all later." Luna said and walked out the room.

The pilots left the room and went back to what they were doing earlier. Wufei was ready to have a rematch against her and was ready to beat her.

* * *

--The Next Day--

The first person she challenges to a spar was Duo.

"Hey Duo I challenge you to a sparring match."

"Great I have been waiting to spar you since you beat Wufei."

Luna was waiting in the sparring room. Sola and Duo walked in the room and saw Luna waiting. Duo took his jacket off and set it off to the side. Sola pulled her hair back a high ponytail and braided it fast. She took her place and so did Duo.

"Alright begin now." Luna said and started the stop watch.

Duo went in for the attack and Sola stepped to the side and held out her foot which he tripped over. He got up and attacked again and she dodged again. Again he tried this time he hit her in the face and she hit him in the stomach. Duo was defeated in 5 minute. Luna wrote the time down by Duo's name and Sola went to find her next opponent.

* * *

She found her next one in the hanger working on his gundam. She walked up to them and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but I challenge you to a sparring match."

"Already that was fast, alright let us get this over with because I hate having to fight a friend."

"Good thinking lets go then."

They headed to the sparring room and took their places. Luna looked at both to see if they were ready to spar.

"Sola ready." Sola nodded. "Quatre ready." He nodded. "Begin now."

They started their spar Quatre attacked fast and caught Sola off guard but she regained herself in time to block the attack. They sparred for a good time longer then Duo's match. The only reason Duo lost fast was because he was too cocky and full of himself. The match ended in 10 minutes with Sola the victor. Sola helped Quatre up and thanked him for the match. Luna marked the time by Quatre's name; she was surprised at Quatre's fighting ability. Sola headed to find her next victim and she knew just the one to fight. Both Luna and Quatre talked while Sola searched for her opponent.

* * *

Sola came back about 20 minutes later with her victim. Which her opponent was Wufei, and this time she was ready for his attacks; she reminded herself to watch for his punches. She stretched while Wufei was getting ready. They took their places and stared at each other waiting for the go ahead. Luna took the looks on their faces as a ready sign.

"Alright you may begin… now."

Wufei attacked Sola and when she started dodging he stopped and kicked. She blocked the kick and tried to sweep his other foot. He jumped then tried another kick she flipped backwards landed and attacked him. They kept going like this for about 15 minutes not letting up 1 inch. Finally about 5 minutes later Sola had his arms behind him and was kneeling on his legs so he could not escape. Luna was amazed that Wufei learned so fast from the first match that he could make Sola tired. She put the time down by his name and set the clipboard down.

"Ok time for lunch and time for you to take a break Sola."

"Ok lets get some food I'm starving; oh Luna after lunch the doc has a surprise for us and wants to see us at one of the lab."

"Ok but first thing first let's eat; you coming Quatre?"

"Yes, lets go eat before Sola tries to eat the towel." He said when he heard Sola's stomach growl.

"Hey that is not funny but he is right I need food; race you both to the kitchen." She said as she tossed the towel around her neck. She was in the lead and was almost to the kitchen until she ran into somebody and fell backwards.

"Sorry about that did not mean to…" she stopped when her stomach growled. Trowa was on the ground in front of her laughing when he heard her stomach. Luna and Quatre ran up to see the two on the ground.

"Are you both ok?" Luna said while helping Sola up.

"Yeah it was just a little collision is all, no injures." Trowa said while Quatre helped him up.

Sola's stomach growled again, "I need food before my stomach shrivels into nothing."

They walked to the kitchen and the girls cooked up one of their famous meals, chicken fried rice, homemade ramen, and shrimp spring roll. The pilots tried it and loved it. The two were happy about the boys' reaction so they cooked up seconds. The whole group was enjoying the meal when Dr. J walked in to the room.


	8. Unwanted Visitors

-1Chapter 8: unwanted vistors

"Sorry to interrupt your meal but Sola you have a visitor; he is waiting outside."

"Oh, ok thanks Dr. J."

"Who could it be Sola; you don't think its him do you?" Luna said.

"No he would not come here; Dr. J may I ask you what the person looks like?"

"Oh he has short spiky blonde hair; I think he said his name was Cloud something?"

"Bit Cloud?"

"That was it he said his name was Bit Cloud."

Sola got up and started to run out the room. The rest were a bit confused and it could easily be seen by the looks on their faces. Jamie saw Sola run out the kitchen and started to run past her in a hurry.

"Sola where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Sorry Jamie but Bit is here." Sola said as she stopped.

"Bit what is he doing here?"

"I'm not sure, just make sure the other pilots don't leave at least till he leaves." Sola said as she ran to see Bit.

Jamie walked into the kitchen to hear the others asking what was going on. She knew this was not good and if they were to meet Bit it would get much worse. Both her and Luna did everything to keep them from going to meet Bit. Trowa left the room after Sola did to go to the lounge.

* * *

Sola opened the door and there standing was Bit Cloud with his back to the door. When the door opened he turned and was so happy to see her.

"Sola I have been looking every where for you; why did you leave without saying anything?"

"Bit how did you find this place; you should not be here, I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"I'm not leaving here without you, not like the last time."

"Bit I'm sorry but I can not go this is where I belong; besides I like it here, and I like somebody else, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about Sola, you and your sister our zoid pilots and you both should be were zoids are not were there are these gundam things."

It started raining outside when they were talking. Trowa thought that it would be better if they came in to finish their discussion. So he went outside to see a guy holding Sola by the shoulders. He went up to the guy and grabbed his wrist and started twisting it.

"Why are you hurting her?" Trowa asked.

"Let go of my wrist; we are talking and she started to shiver so I told her to go inside." Bit said.

"Leave before I make you."

"I'm not leaving until Sola decides to come back with me."

The two were about to start a fight over Sola. Sola was worried and got in between the two to break them apart. Jamie and Luna walked out to see what was going on and helped Sola break them apart.

"It is raining you all should not be outside so come in before you all get sick." Dr. J said while standing in the door way.

The group walked inside Luna and Jamie keeping Trowa away from Bit and Bit away from Trowa. They dried off with towels Dr. J gave them. Bit was just staring Trowa down. Trowa just stood by Sola watching Bit to make sure he did not try anything. There was a knock on the door and it was Brad and Jamie. Dr. J said to let them in and dry off of course Jamie and Luna were shocked.

"What are you all doing here?" Jamie said.

"Well Bit wanted to find Sola and Jamie wanted to see Luna." Brad said.

"What about you Brad, why are you here with them?"

"To see none other then you Jamie; why else would I come, or maybe is it because these two could not go by themselves and needed a shapareon."

"Luna and Sola I like you both to come with me; Jamie would you show these three to the guest rooms, they won't be leaving anytime soon not with the storm getting worse."

"Of course Dr. J; follow me I will show you to the rooms."


	9. Partners

-1Chapter 9: partners

They followed Jamie to the rooms and Bit watched as Trowa went with Sola. Dr. J lead them to the lab, he entered the code. The group walked in and saw two things with covers on them.

"Luna and Sola I like you to meet your new partners I do believe that is what you all call them." Dr. J said as he said that the covers were taking off.

"Oh my, what… how… when…" Sola said.

"Where did you get them Dr. J?" Luna said.

"I thought you both would say that; you each get one."

"Wow this is awesome thanks Dr. J." Sola said giving him a hug.

"What are they; they look like animals?" Trowa said.

"They are known as zoids, Trowa."

"let me see I bet that the liger is mine" Luna asked.

"That would be Zero Liger; Zero Phoenix is yours Sola."

The two girls went to their zoid and they were amazed, then Luna noticed something.

"Dr. J are these two are both Ultimate X zoids?"

"Yes we found them around here and found 3 more like them."

"Hey can we see them Dr. J?" Sola asked.

"They are not finished with the repairs yet."

"I wouldn't mind helping to work on them if you don't mind the extra help" said Luna

"So is this what you both use to pilot before you came here?" Trowa asked both girls.

"Yes, of course I'm the better zoid pilot and Sola is a better gundam pilot." Luna said.

"Hey, Dr. J can we take them for a spin?" Sola asked.

"Sure I don't see why not; why don't you test them on the gundams."

"Sounds like fun, lets do it." Sola said.looking excited

"My gundam is not finished with the repairs in the cot pit." Trowa said.

"Well you could pilot mine, of course it is designed for me but you should be able to pilot it."

"No thank you, I think I will pass; besides we still have a game to finish."

"Oh, yeah, ok why don't we test them later after the game Sola?" Luna said a little sad that she couldn't piolet for a bit longer

"Fine you guys win; Trowa since you spoiled my fun you're my next opponent."

"Alright let's go."

The group walked to the sparring room to get the match over with. On the way there they saw Jamie being followed by the zoid pilots. Sola walked between Trowa and Bit as they passed. Luna saw that Trace (aka Jamie the zoid pilot) waved to her. She nodded her head back and then looked forward. They got to the sparring room and both Trowa and Sola got ready. Sola stretched for a minute then got in her spot.

"Alright let the fourth match begin now." Luna said.

The two attacked at the same time and punched each other only to be blocked. Then they tried to kick each other only to be dodged. They kept matching each other move for move not letting the other to gain an inch in the spar. Bit walked to the sparring room and watched them fight. Of course he wanted Trowa to lose so he could laugh. They looked like they were dancing instead of fighting. Finally one of them made a mistake and they were pinned to the ground. Then when they were pinned they flipped the other over and pinned them instead. They kept flipping the other until finally Sola had Trowa pinned on his stomach. She was sitting on his back with his left arm behind him and his right arm pinned to the ground.

"You know something I was right about you Trowa, you are a worthy opponent. You almost had me there for a moment." Sola whispered in his right ear.

"Wow, Trowa you are a great fighter not even I could last that long against her." Jamie said as she walked in the room.

Sola got off his back and helped him up to his feet. They shook hands and had smiles on their faces. Bit walked up to Sola and gave her a hug in front of everyone. Sola was shocked but got over it quick and pushed him away. She went to Luna to see what the time was and got a towel. She dried her face with the towel and left the room leaving an angry Trowa and grinning Bit.

"Hey Trowa why don't we go and work on your computer; it will be a while till Sola challenges Heero." Luna said.

"Alright." Trowa said then walked out the room.

"Bit you better watch what you say or do around Trowa, because he is not the person you want to piss off." Luna said then left to help Trowa.


	10. Taking Off

-1Chapter 10: taking off

The zoid pilots left and went to their rooms. Bit was thinking about what Luna said earlier to him. Jamie went to talk with Sola and also to do a check up on her to see if she needed anything. She found Sola in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water and when she finished she crushed the bottle.

"Sola, I just wanted to see if you had any injures and also to see if you needed somebody to talk to."

"I am fine I have no injures… yet."

They talked for a while and then 30 minutes later Sola went to challenge Heero to a spar. She found him in the hanger working on his gundam. Also in the hanger was Trowa working with Luna and Quatre's help. Sola walked up to Heero and touched him on the shoulder.

"Heero I would like a sparring match against you."

"Fine." He said then stopped working and headed to the sparring room.

Trowa, Luna, and Quatre went as well to see the match. When they walked into the room the Duo was in there waiting.

"So Heero it is finally your turn against Sola good luck man." Duo said.

"…" Heero just nodded and took his jacket off and set it down.

"Sola you better be careful; he is a tough opponent to beat." Luna said.

"Yeah I figured, that is why I choose him last."

The two took there places and watched each other.

"Alright let the final sparring match begin… now." Luna said.

Sola attacked first which shocked all. Heero blocked her attack and then attacked her; she dodged then tried a sweep kick. He jumped and attacked her and hit her in the side. Everyone was shocked and they were on the edge of their seats. Sola jumped back while holding her side then she shook off the pain and attacked. They kept going at it for a long time. They were so evenly matched that it was scary. When one attacked the other blocked then attacked with the same amount of force. This was going for so long that no one was able to leave, because they were afraid of missing something. The two decided it was time to finish; the match had gone on long enough. They both attacked and laid a punch in the others stomach. They both fell at the same time; it was a DOUBLE K.O. or so everyone thought. They both got up and attacked again this time landing one on each others face, but with not as much force as to the stomach. Luna decided it was time to call the match before they hurt each other worse.

"The match is over; it will be declared a tie." Luna said.

Both fell back on to their butts breathing hard. They both had smiles on their faces which shocked the rest when they saw Heero smiling. They laughed when they looked at the others face. Luna took out her stop watch and looked at the time; she was so shocked that Sola got up to see why. Sola was shocked as well at what the stop watch said.

"What is wrong you two?" Duo asked.

"Everyone meet back in the conference room in 10 minutes." Luna said and left the room.

"Sola lets get ice for your face; you too Heero." Jamie said.

"It is nothing." Heero said then left.

"…"

"You are coming Sola not another word." Jamie said as she cut Sola off before she could get a word in at all. Both girls went to the kitchen and put ice on her face.

10 minutes later the all of the other pilots were in the room. Luna came from another room with the results of the fights.

"Alright the pairs are as followed and no you can not change partners. Trowa and Duo you are group 1, Wufei and Quatre you are group 2 and Heero you are going to be group 3."

"Why I'm I paired with Trowa?"

"The pairs are determined by the combined times of both people."

"So by the way what was the time for each of us?" Wufei asked.

"Well I will tell you each of your times in private unless you don't care what the other pilots think?"

"Go ahead just tell us." Duo said.

"Alright; Duo your time was 5 minutes and the lowest. Trowa had 30 minutes; Quatre had 10 minutes, Wufei had 20 minutes. Finally Heero, had… drum roll please… the time was the best time of the… ("just get on with it and stop stalling" said Wufei) …alright ruin my fun 1 hr and 15 minutes." Luna said. "Alright the training will be tomorrow so go and get some rest."

The guys headed their own ways and thought about tomorrows training. Trowa walked back to the hanger and found Sola dressed as a technician working on his gundam. He went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped up and hit her head and turned to see Trowa looking at her confused.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm trying to hide from Bit and Trace."

"So you dressed like a technician and acted like you were working on my gundam."

"Well I am not acting I am working on your gundam; so who are you paired with for training tomorrow?"

"Duo; now get out of those ridiculous cloths before I break out laughing."

"Fine, but if I see either of them I am taking your gundam."

"No you will not."

Just then Sola had an evil grin on her face. She went to head out of the hanger.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Dr. J you want to come?"

"Sure."

They headed to find Dr. J so Sola could ask him something. They found him and Sola asked him, her question. Trowa was not able to hear what she asked. She started to the lab with Trowa behind her the whole way. She got to a different lab and typed a code in and the door opened. Trowa was shocked when he walked in the room. It was like a hanger except for it was different.

"What are we doing here Sola?"

"Just wait and see." She went to the computer room above and turned the lights on over what Sola was wanting.

"You are not going to fly it without Dr. J's go ahead?"

"Oh I already talked to him and he said it was fine; so you coming with or not?" she said as she jumped in the cot pit.

"Sure why not." He got in behind her and sat down.

"Alright, let's get started." She said then with a flick of the wrist it turned on by itself.

The doors opened above the zoid and the plat form moved up to the opening. She flicked a switch and they were in the air.

"So this is what he meant by the cot pit was different then the original." She said as she put her helmet on.

"You mean this is not a zoid cot pit?"

"Oh no it is, its just a bit different like normally there is only room for one person but now there is room for two."

"It looks like a gundam cot pit; you think I could try?"

"Sure but first you better hold on because I'm going to test him out and see what he can do."

She made Zero Phoenix go into a dive and pulled up before they hit the ground. She then did some stunts that her old zoid was not able to do. She loved flying and enjoyed scaring Trowa with some of the stunts she did like acting like they were crashing. She then went above the clouds and about 5 minutes later started to land. She landed by a beautiful lake and opened the cot pit. She took her helmet off and let her hair down. She got out and was letting the air blow on her. Trowa watched Sola and could see that she loved being a pilot.

"This is my favorite spot since I first came here." She said as Zero Phoenix lay down.

"Wow it moves on its own?"

"Yeah the reason for that is because it has the Organoid System built in it." She said as she jumped out.

"Organoid System what is that?"

"Well it is hard to explain what they are exactly all I know is that they help the zoid. Luna can explain it better"

"Oh so that is why it moves on it own."

"Yeah and I'm surprised it did not refuse me like Liger Zero did until it met Bit."

"Oh well I suppose it thinks you are a worthy pilot and partner."

"Yeah and it must like you otherwise it would not let you in the cot pit."

"Hmm… is that so, well then thank you."

The two enjoyed the scenery for a while longer before they headed back. On the way back Sola let Trowa try to pilot Zero Phoenix. Of course he had problems so she put the seat back a bit and sat in his lap. She put her hands on his to help him with the controls. He got the hang of it so she got up and let him pilot. He piloted it until they were almost there and he gave the controls back to Sola. She flew to the opened hanger and slowly starts a down ward path to the docking bay and slowly landed down on the platform and Zero Phoenix lay down on the platform when the platform was going down. When they were in they got out and left to go to their rooms since it was dusk now. Trowa said goodnight to Sola outside her room and then went to his.

"So where were you two at?"

"Luna hey, oh no where, you know just hanging."

"How could you, we were supposed to go together."

"Hey chill besides it is not that hard to pilot; the only difference is there is more room in the cot pit."

"That does not matter; we are a team we are to go together and not use them for joy rides."

"Well if I was not being bugged by both Bit and Trace I would not have gone for a quick test run with Trowa riding with me."

"Sola you know that we are not to just up and leave without telling the other first; besides I can't help if Trace mistook you for me and that Bit just plain flat out likes you."

"Well if it makes you happy I talked to Dr. J and he said we could test them before the match with the gundams and after my gundam training with the boys."

"Fine; you are lucky but next time I will kick your ass."


	11. Challenge

-1Chapter 11: challenge

With that off her chest Luna walked out and headed to her room. The next morning the gundam pilots were up early so they could get the training over with. Of course the one to be worth watching was Heero's. Duo was a bit calmer then the first time. Trowa was just waiting for Sola, who happened to be running late. She got to the hanger and put her helmet on and jumped in the cot pit. She turned it on then turned the com link on.

"Sorry but I got held up because I was having problems with my computer." She said as she arrived in the gundam.

"Yeah well, next time fix your computer before you take off." Duo said.

"Well I had a good reason to take off yesterday and besides it is none of your damn business Duo or are you jealous that you didn't get to go?"

"Now both of you stop arguing and prepare to start the match." Dr. J said.

"Fine" they both said.

They took there places and got ready for the go ahead. When they got it Sola took off and disappeared. Trowa did not move he just waited, while Duo kept trying to find her by looking in the spots she came from last time. Next thing he knew he had a knife at his cot pit and Sola had a knife at hers. She quickly ducked and moved out of Trowa's line of attack and threw the knife at Trowa, which he dodged and it just barely missed Duo. They fought well except they did not work as a team and Duo went down. Trowa stayed in it for a while until she did something nobody expected. She went and put her gundam on auto pilot and jumped out of the cot pit and jumped on Trowa's gundam and disabled it.

"Hey that is cheating." Duo yelled when she did that.

"Nobody said that it was not allowed; besides I did not tamper with anything; all I did was hit the spot."

"She is right nobody said anything about not being allowed to." Heero said.

"I agree; I'm just surprised, I did not think of it." Trowa said.

Phoenix gundam took some damage but Sola decided to continue. Next was Wufei and Quatre to battle her. Those two did better then the others because they actually tried teamwork. Of course they did not achieve the goal all they did was damage Phoenix a little more. This time Sola went and did some quick repairs to her gundam before the match with Heero. When she was working on it Bit showed up to talk with her.

"Hey Sola where were you yesterday; I looked everywhere for you?"

"Bit right now is not the time I'm busy with some repairs."

"Just answer me please?"

"Fine I went out to for a short time."

"Oh and did you go with that guy?"

She stopped and turned to face him. She had a serious look on her face. Bit was somewhat scared but did not show it.

"That guy has a name and yes Trowa went with me."

"Why go with that guy; he is a gundam pilot?"

"Bit his name is Trowa and he is a great person; like you use to be and now all you are is a jerk."

She finished and put her helmet on and jumped in the cot pit. She then went to face Heero who was ready for his match. She was upset and did not concentrate at first. Luna saw this and got on the com link.

"Sola get your self together otherwise I'm calling the match in Heero's favor."

"Yeah I guess."

"If you don't stop acting stupid then I will not fight you." Heero said.

That knocked Sola back to her senses and she was ready to get down to business. She took out her Kwan Dao and attacked him. Nobody knew about that weapon not even Sola's sisters. Both took to the air and were battling it out hard. Of course Sola was best when fighting in the air or in space. She seamed to overpower Heero in the air so he brought it back to the ground. He attacked with his sword and hit her wing and she hit his. Of course her wing was a key part of her gundam. He knocked her Kwan Dao out of her gundam's hands and attacked her. She blocked with her wings and had a barrier around her gundam whenever he attacked her. While he attacked her gundam she punched the ground and made a huge whole and went down. He waited for her to surface. She surfaced by her Kwan Dao and attacked him. This time she let him throw her defense and she hit his gundam in the same spot as before, except this time with her gundam's hands at the same time he hit hers.

"Great job both of you." Luna said.

The group went to were the two gundams where at and saw Sola getting out. She typed something on her laptop; which she had in her gundam with her. She was looking over the data she collected from the first match with the matches today and saw a huge difference. She also looked over her gundam to see what may have caused the glitch earlier. Trowa tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up and smiled then continued. She wanted to know what happened then she found it. It was a small virus that had been downloaded by accident for the upgrades for her gundam. She got rid of the virus then put her laptop away.

"So what were you doing just then Sola?" Quatre asked.

"Getting rid of a virus that caused my glitch earlier." She looked at the time, "got to go I got to get ready for the zoid testing."

She jumped back in her cot pit and headed to the hanger. When she arrived there waiting was Luna. The sisters headed to the sparring room to have a spar to see if they were in sync. When they got there Sola pulled off the top part of her suit and then tied it around her waist. Luna took off her jacket and set it on the railing where the wooden swords were at. They started the spar and they were a little out of sync but started to get back in sync. Then they heard Bit yelling at somebody so they went to see who it was he was yelling at. When they stepped out they saw Bit and Trowa.

"What is going on out here we are trying to train." Both sisters said.

The guys turned to see an angry Luna and Sola staring at them.

"Trowa challenge me to a match and now he say he won't go through with the match." Bit said.

"Bit; Trowa meant a sparring match not zoid battle." Luna said.

"So what he challenged me so I accepted."

"Fine I will battle you in a zoid battle against my gundam." Trowa said.

"No way, you use a zoid and you can not use any of ours." Bit said.

"Fine he can use mine." Sola said.

"You don't have one remember."

"Oh is that so Luna lets go have the practice with the zoids now."

"Ok Sola sounds good, follow us Bit; Trowa you will need to come with us and watch her pilot her zoid." Luna said.

They headed to the hanger which the zoids were located at. Dr. J was waiting for them and had the hanger open. They walked in and Luna pressed the intercom and asked Dr. J to put the lights on. Then they saw them; Luna's and Sola's new zoids.

"That is Liger Zero." Trace said.

"Actually that is Zero Liger and the one beside it is Zero Phoenix. I have an idea why don't we make it a double battle." Luna said to Bit.

"Fine with me; Trace will be my partner."

"Great and I will be Trowa's." Luna said.

"Alright the match will be in 4 days; that gives us time to train Trowa how to pilot the zoids." Sola said.

"Fine on the 4th day it will be at noon." Bit said.

"Good you both are here; now if you will excuse Luna and Sola, they have training with the zoids." Jamie said from the computer room right after walking in, to see her sisters there already.

"Alright see you later." Bit said then left to the ship.

"Trowa, why don't you go and get ready for the match between the gundam's and zoids?" Sola said.

"Ok good luck in training, later." He said then left.

"Ok Sola since you had your test drive you need to show Luna how to open the hanger door above her zoid." Jamie said.

"Jeez does everybody know about that?"

"Sola just show her."

"Yeah, yeah, I got the picture." She said then went to Luna who was about to climb in her cot pit.

Before Luna climbed in, Sola showed her the switch to the hanger doors. Sola then went and climbed in her zoid. She opened the doors and was already out of the hanger and up in the sky waiting. Luna was having problems after she made it out of the hanger. She was not able to get her zoid to move.

"What the hell Zero Liger won't move and what the hell are these things on the floor?"

"Oh they must be your foot petals."

"What are you talking about Sola?"

"Hang on I will show you." Sola said as she landed and had Zero Phoenix put its head by Luna's zoid.

She opened her cot pit and so did Luna. She then jumped in behind Luna and took a look.

"Ok those are foot petals. You use them like you would like in the gundam. It moves the zoid. The harder you push the faster the zoid moves. So if you push down really hard, it will run close to Liger Zero Jager's speed."

"Ok thanks; now get out so I can practice."

"Yes ma'am. Sergeant Ma'am" said Sola laughing

Sola jumped out and back into Zero Phoenix and took to the sky. She watched Luna and was laughing because she was moving like an old lady. Luna just ignored her sister and about a couple minutes later was getting the hang of it. She was able to pilot her Zero Liger better now, so she started her maneuvers. She got better by the minute with a little problem at first. Of course while Luna was learning Sola was having fun playing. She would swoop down and start a game of chicken with Luna, who still is learning and at the last moment Sola pull up.

"Sola quite playing games you should be learning to control your Zero Phoenix." Jamie said.

"Yeah I already did that so I figure I play some games."

"Well if you finished then show me Zero Phoenix flying in mach 1."

"Oh um…"

"You can't yet hm…so get to work on that."

"Yes ma'am."

Sola started to practice moving at mach. Of course she could never reach her old zoids mach 4 because the pressure was too much and also because of some bad memories she had. So while she practiced that, Luna was already moving Zero Liger at its maximum speed level and still able to make quick maneuvers. Luna had mastered Zero Liger with in 2 hrs of training. As for Sola she was only able to handle Zero Phoenix's mach 1 for a short time. Jamie knew that it was hard on Sola for two reasons. Reason one was the pressure it put on her body and two because of the accident their dad had while piloting at mach 4 in his Pteras zoid. When they finished they put their zoids up in the hanger. Jamie was waiting for them and when they got out Luna went up to Jamie. Sola just left the room and headed to the gundam hanger.

"Jamie what is wrong with Sola?"


	12. Pratice Match

-1Chapter 12: practice match

"I asked her to fly in mach 1 during practice."

"What you know she hates flying in mach speed."

"I know but if she doesn't face her fears she will never be able to unlock Zero Phoenix's hidden abilities."

"Yeah but we should at least give her a chance to try on her own before we force her. You forget I understand her better, after all we are twins." Luna said then left.

"I know but she needs a little push." Jamie said after Luna left.

Meanwhile Sola went to the hanger and got in her gundam and took off. She needed to get away from the base. Trowa saw her leave and just let her go for now. Luna came in the hanger a while later and asked Trowa.

"Trowa did Sola take off?"

"Yes but I would let her figure out everything alone right now."

"I would but we have the match between you guys in 5 minutes."

Just then the Phoenix gundam arrived and Sola got out. She looked a bit calmer then when she left the zoid hanger. She apologized to Luna for leaving and thanked Trowa for not following. She then went with Luna to the zoid hanger. They got in their zoids and then headed to where the gundams where waiting. They saw the two zoids everyone except for Trowa were confused. They never saw them before and Duo asked Dr. J about them.

"What are those things?" Duo asked over the com link.

"They are known as zoids Duo." Dr. J said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Duo asked.

"What do you boys think?"

"Um… destroy them." Duo said with a smile.

"No stupid you all are to have a match and not destroy them." Dr. J said.

"Hey where is Sola; isn't she supposed to be here?" Wufei asked.

"She is training with Luna because Luna has a match against some zoid pilots for some strange reason." Jamie said.

"Oh well let's get this over with quick; there is two of them and 5 of us." Duo said.

"Don't be cocky Duo." Quatre said.

"Begin the PRACTICE MATCH now." Jamie said. Emphasizing practice match as if some of them did not understand the words

The Zero Phoenix took to the sky while Zero Liger attacked Duo. Duo was shocked when the Zero Liger made his gundam disabled. Zero Phoenix took out Wufei when it swooped down and attacked him. Heero and Quatre dodged attacks the two zoids did. Trowa knew who the pilots were and knew it would be hard. He went after Zero Liger and when it was about to dodge he jumped on its back and attacked Zero Phoenix in the air. Zero Phoenix's pilot smiled and dodged and grabbed Heavyarms shoulders and flew down to the ground. It looked like they would crash but Zero Phoenix pulled up just before they would crash and Heavyarms was out of the match. Now it was up to Heero and Quatre to beat the zoids. The Zero Liger attacked Heero and Zero Phoenix attacked Quatre. When the two got close they switched targets. Zero Liger did a roll jump over Zero Phoenix who was close to the ground and Zero Phoenix did a roll about under Zero Liger. Which caught the pilots off guard and they beat the gundams by hiting the freeze spot. After beating them Zero Liger turned to face the gundams and Zero Phoenix landed on Zero Liger's back. Zero Liger roared and Zero Phoenix cried out at the same time in victory.

"Wow they are good." Duo said.

"I must say that those zoids are cleaver when battling." Quatre said.

"It is as if they knew our attacks." Wufei said.

"You know that last move looks familiar to me." Quatre said.

"Well Wufei you are right they know are attacks." Trowa said.

"What are you talking about Trowa?" Duo asked.

"The pilots are Luna and Sola." Heero said.

Then on their screens they saw two pilots with helmets appear. One had a white helmet and the other had a red and orange helmet.

"You are right again Heero." The white one said.

"Yeah and Trowa knew it was us too." The red and orange one said.

"Ok then Trowa which one is piloting the bird?" Wufei asked with a hint of anger.

"Sola and Luna is the one in the tiger."

"accually it is a Liger" said Luna taking off the helmet, "Sola that was fun with the helmet but now that they know I can't handle this thing on my head."

"I knew I saw those moves from somewhere." Quatre said.

"What are you talking about Quatre how would you know?" Sola asked.

"Well I saw the clip of your team in the finals."

"Oh ok; well I know the rest of you most likely have questions, so you can ask Jamie them." Sola said.

Then Sola took off and flew off in the opposite direction of the hanger. Sola was about to turn off communication when both Jamie and Luna showed on her screen.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked.

"That is none of your business Jamie." She said and cut the com link to the base off.

"Hey be back for dinner ok."

"Of course you know me; I'm just going to train until Trowa gets here and then I will train him for the match with Bit; remember no telling Jamie."

"Of course and be careful."

"Yeah see ya."

Sola went and put a private com link on to Trowa.

"Trowa meet me at the lake; we can start your training there ok."

"Alright be there once Heavyarms is ready."

"Take mine it will be faster and if anyone asks I asked you to test it to see if the repairs worked."

"Alright; what do I say to your sisters?"

"Luna knows and she will handle Jamie."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

They disconnected with each other and went through with the plan. The other pilots left after getting in the hanger. Trowa then got in the Phoenix and took off to meet Sola for his private training. When he arrived he saw her waiting by the lake lying down in the grass with the wind blowing over her face. He walked up and stood in the light and had a 'are we here to train or not' look.

"Jeez you ruin the moment of relaxing; alright get in the pilot seat." She said as she got up and headed to Zero Phoenix.

He climbed in the pilot seat and she climbed in behind him. She told him how to take off the ground. When he did that she told him the basics of flying a zoid. He did great for the first day of training. After they finished training, Trowa took the Phoenix back and Sola took the Zero Phoenix. When they got back it was in time for dinner. They each went to the hangers and put them away and met at the hallway to the kitchen. They talked about what time to train tomorrow since they had the day off from training. They decided to go around noon and have Luna come that way he could work with her. Also that way they could say he was watching them train. When they arrived they saw all pilots were there waiting to eat. They all looked at the two who just arrived at the same time.

"What are you all looking at, well?" Sola said.

"Just that you both were gone and now are here at the same time for dinner." Brad said.

"Well I was busy with Zero Phoenix."

"I tested the Phoenix gundam's repairs then worked on Heavyarm's repairs." Trowa said with a serious look on his face and in his eyes.

"Oh Sola I need your help with the seasoning for the steaks." Luna said.

"Fine maybe I will spice up the food and burn the nosey people's mouths." She said with a hint of anger; while looking at Bit, Duo, Trace, and Wufei.

Trowa took a seat by Quatre and the other gundam pilots. The zoid pilots sat at the table near the kitchen. The gundam pilots sat at two tables near the door to the hall. Heero sat across from Wufei at one table. While Quatre and Trowa sat at the table by the wall. Duo was sitting at the end of the table beside Heero. The girls came out with plates of food for everyone. They gave Bit, Trace, and Brad theirs first. Then they gave Jamie and Dr. J their food just as they took a seat at the table between the pilots. They then headed to the gundam pilots and gave Heero, Duo, and Wufei theirs. They then went and took a seat by the others after giving Trowa and Quatre their food. Luna sat by Quatre and Sola sat by Trowa with her back to Bit. Bit watched Sola during the whole meal; he was upset because she sat by Trowa.

"So; what about later this week before you know what, Luna?" Sola asked.

"Well let's see; on the 3rd day you have training against the gundam pilots; then after training we have zoid training; then Jamie wants us to have a light spar. Then the 4th day gundam training and then you know what after gundam training." Luna said when she pulled out her palm pilot, looking at the week schedule.

"What is going on in 4 days?" Quatre asked.

Both girls looked to see if Jamie was listening or Duo. When they saw that everybody was busy with dinner. They turned back to him and Luna nodded to Sola, who nodded back.

"You can not tell any of the others, about what we are going to tell you, Quatre." Sola said.

He nodded and the girls leaned in towards the middle just a little not drawing attention to themselves.

"We are going to have a match against Bit and Trace with our zoids. The only difference is Trowa has to pilot the Zero Phoenix. I will be his partner and we are just trying to figure out the best time to train together." Luna whispered.

"I know when; the gundam training does not start till the afternoon, so in the morning before training you could get in some training." Quatre said.

"Good idea except for we would have no excuse to cover us training." Sola said.

"Well I could go with you all and say we are scouting the area for enemies; that we heard that might be in the area." Quatre said.

"Great idea but would we do if they found out we are lying?"

"Well we could get that guy named Brad to help, right?"

"True but he has a price." Sola said and saw the look in Luna's eyes. "No way Luna"

"What" both guys said.

"Well she is thinking of having Jamie as the payment; which means she hangs out with him for the day."

"Aw come on Sola you know that you want to get back at her."

"Fine but you can do that."

"Alright I will take care of it now." Luna said and got up and whispered to Brad something.

He nodded and he got up and went to Jamie. He whispered something to her and she nodded. Luna came back proud of her work and took her seat again.

"What did you say?" Sola asked.

"Oh, just that he ask her to talk about tactics that morning over breakfast, and then help him with a computer problem."

When they finished dinner they headed to their rooms to rest. Of course now that Quatre was in on the plan he was going to join them tomorrow. Little did he know it but Luna was going to show him how to pilot. That is if Zero Liger let him in the cot pit or not. Everyone was in there rooms sleeping. Bit and Trace decided to practice their teamwork tomorrow since the other pilots had no training. So that night they went and prepared their zoids for their training tomorrow. Brad decided to help them since he had nothing else to do. So they spent almost all night getting the zoids ready. They then spent some time on getting the hanger ready for tomorrow. When they finished with the work it was around midnight. They went to their rooms on the ship and went to sleep.

The next day Luna, Quatre, Sola, and Trowa were up early in the morning, and getting ready for the training. The guys got in their gundams while the girls got in their zoids. While those four were about to leave their hangers; Bit and Trace where in their zoids and headed to the practice area. When the 6 got to the practice area they saw they others. Then the guys started arguing about how the gundam pilots did not have training. So the girls interrupted their argument.

"How about this Bit and Trace you can have the practice field." Sola said.


	13. Deal

-1Chapter 13: deal

"What but where will you guys practice?" Quatre asked.

"You know Sola you and Luna are welcome to practice with us." Trace said.

"Sorry but no thanks." She said then got on the private com link with the other three.

"Trowa, Luna, and Quatre follow me and make sure that Bit and Trace do not follow."

"Ten-four general." the three said together.

They followed Zero Phoenix to where it was headed. Of course Bit wanted to follow but instead he just stayed and trained with Trace. The others started to lose sight of Zero Phoenix when following. Then they lost sight and both Quatre and Luna were about to stop.

"Follow me I know where she is headed." Trowa said on the private com link.

They did as he said and followed him. When they arrived the other two were amazed at the scenery. Then they saw Zero Phoenix just finished landing as they got there. Zero Phoenix was lying down to let Sola out of the cot pit. They went up to Zero Phoenix who was lying down and stopped. Zero Liger laid down beside Zero Phoenix and let Luna out of the cot pit. The guys jumped out of their cot pits and walked up to Sola who was waiting in the middle.

"Well you think this is a good enough spot for training?" Sola said while pointing around in a circle at the surrounding area.

"Yeah but how did you find this place?" Quatre asked.

"I'm glad you asked; you see on the way here I took Phoenix gundam for a quick test flight to see if it could handle just like on colony L6. Then I had a little problem with a wing and had to make an emergency landing. When making the landing I saw this place, so I landed here and made the repairs. When I finished I headed back to the ship which was near here. When I got back on the ship I saw that the base was not far from here, so I decided to come back for private training time."

"Wow I did not even know this was here." Quatre said.

"Yeah well we best get to work on Trowa's training."

"Alright let's get moving then." Luna said.

"Ok but first I need to make a call." Sola said and got in Zero Phoenix and closed the cot pit.

_Bit come in Bit_

_Sola what is it_

_I need you to promise that you won't say anything about us coming to train_

_I won't only if you promise to hang out and show me around after your training_

_Fine but only for today_

_Alright fine and so you know your secret is safe with me_

_Yeah whatever you say and thanks for not saying and for your promise, I will hold you to it_

She opened the cot pit and singled Trowa to get in the pilot seat. He climbed in the seat and got ready to take off. Then Sola climbed out and put a headset on that she got out of one of the compartments.

_Trowa can you here me_

Trowa looked around to find the headset and he put it on.

_Sola why are you not staying in the cot pit_

_I want you to try by yourself and see how you do_

_Alright but what if I have problems_

_I will be able to see if you have problems with this built in camera in the headset_

_How can you see anything_

_If you press the earphone it will show a video link and you will see yourself_

_Ok fine but if I have problems how are you going to be able to help_

_I will get Quatre to help_

_Sorry sis but Quatre is coming with me to help with my training_

_Ok I know what I will do turn the video link off on yours Trowa_

_Ok now what_

_Alright I'm all set you can take off_

_Where are you_

_Don't worry about that right now; remember what I told you for taking off_

_Alright_

He took off into the air and for some strange reason Zero Phoenix was not responding well. Sola saw this and decided to wait and see if it was just a minor glitch. Trowa tried a few of the basic maneuvers he learned yesterday and Zero Phoenix was still not responding well. Then it happened, Zero Phoenix started to fall. Sola started to climb to the cot pit. She was holding on to Zero Phoenix's back while heading to the cot pit.

_Trowa open the cot pit_

_What happened, all of a sudden Zero Phoenix stopped_

_Hurry; open the cot pit I will explain once I get in_

_You're outside_

He turned the video link on and saw the back of Zero Phoenix. He then saw the cot pit so he opened it quick and turned the link off. Sola carefully climbed around the door and went to climb in the cot pit. Zero Phoenix was half way to the ground now and still not responding. Sola was almost in until she slipped and was about to fall.

Meanwhile Luna and Quatre see this and Luna sees Sola had slipped. Trowa grabbed her wrist and helped her in the cot pit. He closed the cot pit and Sola was in his lap and she tried to get Zero Phoenix to respond. When it looked like they would crash Trowa pulled the throttle back as Sola just finished restarting Zero Phoenix's computer. When they were about 10 feet from the ground Trowa pulled up and Zero Phoenix was responding better. They all let a sigh of relief out after everything was alright.

_Trowa is Sola alright_

_I'm fine thanks to Trowa saving me_

_Oh good, are you in the cot pit_

_Yeah_

_Ok I will put you on screen then_

Luna got on the private com link to Zero Phoenix. She looked kind of pale but her color was returning to her slowly

_"_DON'T EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE COT PIT WITH TROWA AND NOT OUTSIDE. YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN, IF IT WAS NOT FOR TROWA SAVING YOU, YOU WOULD BE DIED." Luna yelled then all of a sudden she stopped yelling.

She saw that they were somewhat scared when she was yelling. She also saw something that she just noticed.

"What are you doing in Trowa's lap anyway?" she said and Quatre looked at the screen, then he looked away blushing.

The two just noticed and Sola got off so fast that she hit her head in the process.

"Well when I pulled her in she landed in my lap. So we did not think about it at the time. The only thing on our minds was to get Zero Phoenix responding. So while she worked on restarting Zero Phoenix I worked at getting it to pull up." Trowa said.

"well glade to se yur color come back so fast Sola, oh well you guys might want to land and finish the repairs." Luna said.

"It is taking care of; I fixed them when I restarted the computer." Sola said while leaning around Trowa's seat.

"Ok well Quatre and I are going to go back to training." Luna said and turned the com link off.

The two sighed in relief when she got off the com link. Sola was so embarrassed about her being in Trowa's lap that her face was almost as red as Zero Phoenix. Trowa turned the seat around after putting Zero Phoenix on auto pilot. When he turned around he saw her face was red and he let out a small laugh.

"Sorry Trowa for jumping in your lap like that." She said as her face got redder by the minute.

"If you did not get in and climb right in the seat instead of waiting I doubt we would be talking."

"Yeah, well I guess I will have to stay with you while you pilot, just in case something like this happens again." She said with that her face started returning to its normal color.

"Yeah you just might as well do that."

"Well let's get back to your training before it gets too late." She said as she turned his seat to forward position.

They went back to his training and later he started some training basics for team battling with Luna. He was doing better then they expected, so they started to teach him some more advanced tactics. It was after 1 so they got in their own mobile suites and headed back. Of course nobody thought they left the base. Which was prefect except for the fact that Sola had to hang out with Bit for the rest of the day. So after getting out of the zoid hanger she went to meet Bit. Luna knew what Sola did to keep their training a secret, so she decided to keep Trowa busy.

"Hey Trowa and Quatre lets head to my room to discuss when we could train."

"Ok that sounds good." Quatre said.

"Alright sure" Trowa said.

They went to her room to discuss the best time to train and some ideas for the up coming battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Sola is with Bit showing him around and stuff. Luna and the two boys grabbed dinner and headed back to Luna's room. On the way back to her room they ran into Sola and Bit. Bit put his arm around Sola's waist, when he saw Trowa walking up. Sola grabbed it and put his arm back to his side, she was ready to slap him. Then all of a sudden Trowa punched Bit in the face then started walking off. The others were shocked and when Bit got up he went after Trowa who had just started to walk off. Bit went and punched Trowa in the face, before Trowa punching him in the face. They started to fight and the sisters stepped in and hit the guys in the back of the head. Sola grabbed Bit and threw him to the wall, and Luna grabbed Trowa and threw him to the other wall. Which surprised the guys.

"What has gotten into you both?" Sola asked as she let go of Bit and Luna let go of Trowa.

"He started it." Bit said as he wiped his bloody lip.

"I don't care which of you started it; if you guys are trying to get my attention you got it." Sola said with an angry tone.

"Well all I was doing was hanging out with you." Bit said.


	14. Stakes

-- please let me know what you all think so please review

--firehorse323

-1Chapter 14: stakes

"Yeah and you put your arm around my waist as soon as you saw Trowa."

"Yeah so you never cared before when we _dated_."

"That was when I was a full time zoid pilot, we broke up and I do not need you to go and put your arm around my waist."

"Ok fine but why don't you get on his case for punching me."

"I will but so you know the only reason I agree to hang out with you was because you promised to keep our training a secret if I did."

"Fine I'm sorry for putting my arm around your waist and then getting in a fight with him."

"Good now why don't you go to your room please."

"Ok fine see you later." Bit said and walked off.

After he left Sola turned to Trowa who had a bloody lip. Luna decided to leave and Quatre followed Luna. Trowa wiped his lip; he had a cut on his forehead and it was bleeding a little.

"Trowa, why did you punch Bit?"

He did not say anything at first. He just wiped his blood off his forehead. She went up to him and ripped her sleeve and wrapped his forehead.

"Trowa please tell me why you punched him."

"He was making you uneasy and he did it to make me angry."

"It worked; next time let me handle him alright?"

"Fine but I fair warn you; if he does that in front of me again, next time I will break his arm." He said.

"Jeez you are just like my dad was when I started dating him."

"By the way why did you date him?"

"I thought he was cool and a great guy; he use to be kind, caring, and great before I left to become a gundam pilot for good."

"Him kind, caring, and great that is hard to believe; he seams like a total jerk, selfish, perverted, and stupid."

"Ha, ha very funny; honest he was that is before we left after our zoids were totaled and our dad died."

"Sorry to hear that; why did you yell at Bit and not yell at me?"

"Well he needed a dose of reality and as for you I can just get you back tomorrow in training." She said as she started to walk off.

"Oh you think you can beat me again?" he said following her.

"Let me think… yeah and with one arm behind my back."

"Ok let's go have a spar now."

"Fine with me, Trowa"

"Oh and you have to have one arm tied behind your back."

"What"

"Well you said you could beat me with one arm behind your back."

"Yeah in my Phoenix gundam"

"Oh I see ok, but if you win the spar, you fight normal tomorrow during training and I will be your servant for the day."

"Ok and if you win then what?"

"Hmm… you fight with one arm behind your back tomorrow during training and you will be my servant for the day."

"Sounds fun and if we tie then we just train like we always do and we go about our day normal."

"Alright and don't forget training tomorrow bright and early." Trowa said.

They got ready for their friendly match. Luna and Quatre saw them about to spar and decided to watch. Luna closed the doors that way there would be nobody else to show up and ruin their match. Sola saw her sister and smiled an evil smile.

"How about we raise the stakes?"

"What do you have in mind?" Trowa asked Sola.

"How about a team sparing match, teams are Luna and me vs. you and Quatre?"

"Sounds good and the stakes will be what?"

"Hey Luna you want to team up with me to spar against Trowa and Quatre joins Trowa?"

"Sure why not."

"I suppose I could spar against you both with Trowa." Quatre said.

"Ok you two have to choose your stakes."

"Alright if I win Quatre has to give me lessons in piloting a gundam and he be my servant for the day."

"Great; now it is your turn Quatre." Sola said.

"Well I guess if I win Luna will go up to Duo and saying he is a better pilot then she is and you have to lose to him in the next zoid and gundam training."

Luna didn't like Quatre's stakes one bit. She did not consider Duo a better pilot then herself. Sola knew that was torture for her and she was glad Trowa did not say that.

"You know Sola I think I like to change my stakes just a bit."

"I know I will regret this but alright what do you want to change them to?"

"If I win you must lose to Wufei and Duo not letting them see you are losing on purpose and tell them they are better pilots then you are." Trowa had a smirk on his face when he said that.

Luna saw Sola's face and knew she hated him for changing the stakes. She saw she was ready to kick some butt now. The two girls came up with an idea and agreed.

"Alright and mine are, you have to be nice to Bit for the rest of his stay here and you are my servant for the day."

Everyone agreed to the stakes and then got ready for the match.

"Alright the stakes are set and final; let the match begin now." Sola said.

The two girls attacked together and headed straight at the others. Sola headed for Trowa and Luna headed for Quatre. About 5 feet away Sola stopped and let Luna jump off her back. Luna jumped off Sola's back and went for Trowa, while Sola went for Quatre. The guys dodged the attacks and Trowa flipped over the girls and attacked Sola. Luna blocked Trowa and Sola blocked Quatre who tried to attack Luna. They realized that the sisters where a great team and when in sync they could not be stopped. The girls put their second part in action. Luna and Sola ran at each other which confused the guys. Just when it looked like they would collide Luna stopped and bent backwards, while Sola jumped forward at Trowa. Luna then ran and slide under Quatre and sweep kicked him to the ground. Then she pinned him to the ground not letting him up. When he realized her position he blushed uncontrollably.

Meanwhile after Sola had jumped at Trowa she had him on the ground and pinned just like Luna. Except for Trowa got her off balance and pinned her, but she smiled and grabbed him with her legs and flipped him and pinned him good this time. Quatre tried to escape Luna's hold but could not. Trowa tried again but he was done for good. Luna had Quatre by the arm and had his other arm pinned to the ground and his legs pinned with hers. Of course she was not hurting him while he was pinned to the ground. Sola had Trowa pinned with her legs around his arms and his legs pinned with her hands. It looked like she was lying on her back on his; except for she was holding him down with most of her strength.

"I guess we win, right Sola?" Luna said then looked over to see Trowa was still trying to get out of her grasp.

"Yeah except your target gave up and mine is still fight…" she got cut off with Trowa throwing her off him.

"Dang he is good." Luna said and then Quatre got her off guard and knocked her off.

"Same goes to Quatre." Sola said as she fought Trowa.

They kept fighting until they all were tired. Trowa had Sola and Sola had Trowa. Luna had Quatre and Quatre had Luna. The girls had one last plan up their sleeves. It may be a rotten one but it still was a good plan. Sola acted like she hurt her ankle and fell in pain. Luna went over to her and was going to help her up. The guys walked over and offered to help. Then all of a sudden the girls had the guys pinned to the wall. They made sure they would not be able to get out of the grip. Luna had Quatre with his arms behind him and one leg held up with her thigh. Trowa was pinned a bit different. Sola had him pinned with both arms behind his back; with him on his knees and she was barely kneeling on his legs, that way he would not get hurt.

"Do you boys give up?" Sola asked while leaning towards Trowa's face.

"You know that was a dirty trick you pulled Sola." Trowa said.

"You did not answer me?"

"Only because you pulled a dirty rotten trick and pinned me."

"I agree with Trowa; you girls played a rotten trick." Quatre said.

"Well if you both just gave up the first time, we would not have had to pull that plan out." Luna said.

"You call that a plan?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah so will you just give up?" Luna said.

"Fine Sola I give up for now." Trowa said to Sola.

"I give up as well but for now." Quatre said.

Then Luna let Quatre go and smiled an evil smile. Sola did not let Trowa go from the pin.

"You know that was not convincing Trowa."

"Alright I surrender to you." He said with serious tone.

"Jeez you are no fun when giving up." Sola said as she let him go.


	15. Mach Speed

-1Chapter 15: mach speed

Both Quatre and Luna left after Luna let Quatre go. Leaving both Sola and Trowa alone; they noticed they were alone in the sparring room. They headed to their rooms because it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

The next morning the group was up early and went to train before the others got up. Trowa was doing better and with Sola in the cot pit if there was a malfunction then she could fix it. Quatre even got to pilot because Luna was teaching him how to pilot the Zero Liger. Quatre started to teach Luna how to pilot a gundam that morning. When it was dusk they headed back, that way nobody knew they left. Sola thought it would be good if Trowa trained with Luna in a spar against her and Quatre. That way the two could practice teamwork and start to learn to come up with combinations together.

"Alright training is done, so why don't we have the servants prepare breakfast for everyone?" Luna asked.

"Sounds great; I was starting to get tired of always cooking so yeah ok." Sola said.

Both Quatre and Trowa looked at each other and sighed. They cooked breakfast for everyone and Trowa was doing his best to be nice to Bit. When breakfast was over, the group started to train again, in another spar. This time Trowa and Luna were practicing there teamwork. Sola then decided to have a match against Luna just for fun after the practice. Trowa watched them along with Quatre.

"I see you are practicing still; how about we put some stakes on the match?" Bit said standing in the door way.

"What did you have in mind?" Luna said.

"Well it was going to be between just me and Trowa." Bit said with a smirk.

"Fine what do you want the stakes to be for you?" Trowa said with a serious tone and a serious look.

"The stakes will be Sola; the loser backs off and does not bother the other guy and they leave Sola alone."

"How about you keep me out of it or I beat you to a pulp." Sola said.

"Ok lets spar if I win you are part of the stakes, but if you win there is no stakes. Alright with you Sola?"

"Fine let's go right here right now." Sola said tossing her towel and jacket to Luna who caught them.

The two took there spots and Luna goes up and tells Sola something.

"Hey Sola why don't you let him win; just to boost his ego more and then he will get too cocky for the match tomorrow."

"Sounds good but I will beat him up some and then let him you know." She said and took her stance.

Bit was ready and Sola pulled a book out of her pocket and started to read. This ticked Bit off and as soon as they got the go ahead he attacked. She dodged without lifting her head from the book. His second attack knocked her book out of her hands. She decided to fight back and it seamed like she was ahead just a bit. Then for some reason she was backing off. Bit nailed her in the face and then nailed her in the side. Trowa knew something was up her sleeve so he trusted what she was doing.

"Are you tired from the match with your sister?" Bit asked.

"Just a little." She said and punched his face.

She backed off a bit more and started going on defense instead. Then when he kicked her arm and she blocked, then went down. He pinned her to the wall and held her there for a little while.

"Do you give up?"

"Yes, so let me go before Trowa hurts you."

He let her go when he saw Trowa getting angry. He walked out after the match and he was really proud. Bit even bragged about it to the zoid pilots which made him think that if he could beat Trowa who Sola had beaten, and also that he could beat them tomorrow. The two sisters just smirked and then laughed after he left. That is when the guys realized she did it on purpose. It was getting close to noon and time for gundam training. So the three went to the gundam hanger to get in their gundams. It was a hot day today so all pilots wore cool clothing. The only one not in cool clothing was Sola, she wore her suit like always.

Hey Sola you think you can beat all of us again today

I am not sure; you just have to wait and see Duo

He turned the com link to the open link. They all prepared for training but the training for today was different.

"Alright today training is one on one pairs; which means you all are to fight only one opponent today. Tomorrow you will have a different opponent but as of now I will randomly choose who is whose opponent." Luna said.

Jamie drew two names from a hat and told Luna the names.

"Alright the first pair is Wufei and Heero."

Jamie put the two names off to the side and drew the next two names. She then told Luna and Luna was kind of bummed to hear the pair.

"Pair two is Duo and Sola; which means Quatre and Trowa are the last pair."

Jamie put the names in the computer to keep track of the data of each fight.

"Alright you all can start training against the person you were paired off with... Now." Luna said.

The training began and it was not the best training that they had done but, it was good enough. All of the fights lasted longer then Sola and Duo's fight. Sola beat him in 15 minutes and everyone else was still fighting. Jamie told Sola to come back to the hanger and prepare to train with the zoids. She was bummed because she could not watch the other matches. Trowa and Quatre finished their match in 40 minutes. Heero and Wufei lasted for 1 hr and it finally ended in a draw. As soon as the gundam training was finished Jamie had both Luna and Sola in their zoids. She had them practice some one on one for a while.

"They are good; Sola is going to lose though." Heero said.

"So you all came to watch them train; you are correct Heero, Sola will lose." Jamie said.

Just as Jamie said that Sola lost, her reaction time was a bit to slow. The other pilots watched them do solo training. They were amazed at how well Luna was doing after just one day of training, with the exception of Trowa and Quatre, they knew she trained for the past few days.

"Sola, stop the basics and work on staying in mach 1 longer today; if you don't then we will start training outside of zoid training to get you use to the pressure."

"Jamie cut her some slack she is doing her best." Luna said.

"No she needs to stay in mach 1 for a bit longer, nothing else."

"Fine but all you gundam pilots are to keep quite or leave." Sola said.

The pilots kept quite and watched her and Luna. Sola went into mach 1 and then she had Zero Phoenix go into mach 2. Once it reached mach 2 the pressure was so hard that it was worse then Pteras zoid's mach 3.

"Sola stop, the pressure is too much for you to handle." Luna said.

Her sisters worried but all Jamie could do was watch. Luna attacked Zero Phoenix trying to force her to land and at first nothing happened. Then Zero Phoenix decided to land woried about its pilot. Luna went to Zero Phoenix and saw Sola asleep. The cot pit opened and Luna climbed in and slapped Sola so hard you could hear it by the tower entrance, everyone in the tower was shocked at hearing it. Sola woke up and smiled at Luna which earned her another slap across the face.

"YOU ARE A STUPID IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT. YOU ARE LUCKY ZERO PHOENIX HAS AN ORGANOID SYSTEM OR YOU WOULD HAVE CRASHED!" Luna yelled.

"Hey I put it on auto pilot right after it reached mach 2." Sola said.

"I don't care you were told to just stay in mach 1."

"Alright I get the picture no more disobeying orders." Sola said while rubbing the back of her head.

Just then Jamie arrived with the gundam pilots. she ran to the cot pit and Sola received another two slaps. She was getting tired of slaps so she just got up.

"That is it, I'm going for a walk. Since you are so worried you can take Zero Phoenix to the hanger. I will not be able to get far walking so don't worry. Later guys." Sola said jumping out ignoring her sisters glares and started walking.

The gundam pilots just watched the sisters and then watched Sola walk off. Both sisters looked at Trowa and he sighed. The pilots just looked confused as they saw Trowa go after the stupid idiot. Jamie took Zero Phoenix to the hanger and Luna took Zero Liger. The rest of the pilots took the jeep back to the base.

"What do you want Trowa?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah so you don't have to watch over me. So go ahead back to base I will be there later." She said tossing her hand in the air and waved it.

"Well I guess you don't want your locket necklace back; well alright see you later." He said and turned around and started to leave.

"Hey give that back right now." She said after realizing it was not around her neck.

"What was that; you don't want it back. Ok well I guess I will keep it now." He said with a little laugh and put it on.

She ran at him and tried to grab it but he pulled it away and she fell on the ground. She got up and went for it again but he dodged. She kept going after it and he kept dodging. He yawned and acted bored and let her try one more time.

"Dam you Trowa give it back." she said and attacked.

He turned just as she attacked him. She ran right into him and they both fell. After falling she went for the locket necklace and got it back. She got up off him and started to walk again. He followed her and this time he took her hair tie and her hair fell down. Her hair was half way to her waist and her bangs were in her eyes now.

"Dam it Trowa give me my hair tie." She said.

"No sorry going to keep it till I get back at base." He said and walked back to base.

-- if you like it please review and let me know thanks -- firehorse


	16. Stats

-1Chapter 16: stats

She went for it but he put it in his front pocket. On the way back Quatre and Luna showed up in the jeep. They were headed to get them to take them back to the base. they had just talked some sense into Sola and got her to even think about getting into the jeep when, out of nowhere they were attacked. The enemy figured it was the prefect time to attack when their guard was down.

"Dam it this is not my day." Sola said.

"Yeah, it is definitely not your day sis." Luna said while dodging an attack then mumbled as she blocked two attacks at once, "Damn Backdraft!"

Trowa tossed Sola her hair tie and she put it up fast while dodging a guy. They fought the enemy and defeated them and made sure they did not follow. Before leaving Sola attached the sheet that they used in sand storms to the back of the jeep. That way it would cover their tracks and it would not be to teribbly noticeable. When they returned Jamie was waiting for her sisters. The girls headed to the sparing room for there training. They would train against each other and then they would head to the simulation room. The first part of training was the same they tied like always. Of course Jamie then had them work on their teamwork before going to do the simulation, otherwise the simulation data would be imperfect.

"Alright time to head to the simulation room." Jamie said.

They stopped their training and grabbed their towels. The girls then headed to the simulation room with their servants behind them the whole time. On the way there they saw Bit.

"Trowa you are to apologize to Bit." Sola said to Trowa.

Trowa glared at her but did as told since he had lost and this was his punshment for it, sofor now he had to obey her orders. Trowa apologized to Bit, and that made Bit's ego larger. After doing that they went into the simulation room. The girls did the simulations and the first match they lost but they won the second one against their simulation doubles.

"Great job girls; hey Trowa and Quatre why don't you both jump in a simulator and go against them." Jamie said.

They jumped in a simulator and the girls got back in their simulators. They went head to head; gundams verse the zoids. Of course the girls beat the guys twice, and decided to let the guys win one match. After the simulation training it was time for dinner and the guys were going to help make dinner.

After dinner the four decided to go back to the simulators to let Trowa practice with Luna. Of course in the simulator Sola was not able to be in with Trowa. So both Sola and Quatre decided to go against the other two in the gundams. Sola chose to pilot the Heavyarms for fun. Trowa was doing great in the simulator and was working really well with Luna. After the first match they decided to take the simulator to the next level. Quatre piloted his gundam and Sola piloted the Shenron against them.

"If Wufei saw you he would be furious with you." Luna said.

"I know but if helps you guys then he can kill me later; I still have at least two more to pilot, before the computer is set to simulate Bit and Trace's fighting strategies." Sola said.

They trained for a bit longer and when Trowa and Luna beat them, Sola changed to the Deathscythe and Quatre stayed with his gundam. They beat Sola and Quatre, so Sola took the simulator up two more levels. Trowa was doing really good in the simulator and was starting to get the hang of Sola's zoid and gain his own zoid pilot skills. Sola decided to piloted the Wing Zero and Quatre decided to pilot Phoenix gundam. Luna knew this was going to be a great match now.

"So, which one is piloting which gundam?" Luna asked.

"What do you think sis?"

"Oh ok, so you are in Zero and Quatre is in Phoenix. Great now to have some fun."

"Well, you are pretty good at piloting the other gundams so far." Trowa said.

They began the simulation and boy was Luna right. This match was a bit harder then the ones before. She realized if Heero was in Zero and Sola was in Phoenix, that it would be super hard to beat them. Luna and Trowa did beat them but it took a lot of work. Now it was time to set the simulator for Trowa and Luna to go against Bit and Trace. Sola put every technique she knew from the data that she had aquired from zoid battles. She even took in to account for Liger's other forms. The simulation was close enough to the real ones. Of course the simulation was not exactly like the real ones but it would work well enough to simulate at least an A class battle. Sola put a headset on so she could talk with Trowa and help him out.

"Alright you two ready to try this?"

"Yes I believe so sis."

"Ok here it goes; I am going to help you Trowa… the best I can."

"Alright"

They started the simulation, it was almost like the real thing. Trowa was doing better and was actually looking like a real zoid pilot. Of course he still was far from being one but he was getting really close to being one. They lost the first match but won the next few matches. On the last simulation match Jamie came into the computer room.

"Sola what are you and Quatre doing in here?"

"Jamie ah I am just having Luna practice with my simulation double against Bit and Trace."

"And I am waiting on Luna"

"Oh well make sure that you shut down everything and that you put the data on a disk, before you leave." Jamie said and left with the data she had forgotten from their earlier training.

Once she was gone both Sola and Quatre let a huge sigh of relief out. That was too close; for a second they thought Jamie would not believe them. Once Trowa and Luna were finished they went to the computer room. Sola was transferring the data onto a disk and then transferred the rest onto another disk. Then both Luna and Sola started to shut everything down. Quatre and Trowa helped shut down everything so they could check the data over. They went to Sola's room and she put it in her computer and the other on her laptop. She started to type away on both and when she finished, the stats of the time they first started training to just earlier was now on the screens. The ones from when Trowa first started to train was on the laptop and the ones from earlier were on the main computer.

"It is amazing; Trowa has improved so much in that short of time." Luna said.

"Wait till you see the stats of what he is at now compared to my stats from training." Sola said and typed a few things and the new stats showed up.

"Oh my; they are so close Trowa is half way there in just 3 days." Quatre said.

"Yeah; now if I could just handle the pressure of mach 2 and then mach 3, I would be just under Luna's stats."

"That is true but what about your old stats?" Luna asked.

"Well it is very interesting; Trowa has the same stats I had when I use to pilot the Petris."

They looked at the stats and were amazed. Then something started to bug Quatre.

"I don't understand two things; if you are such a great gundam pilot then why are you not that good at piloting a zoid? Then my other question is how is it that Luna can use her Zero Liger at its fullest potential?" Quatre asked.

"Well I will show you Luna's old stats and her new stats. Ok you see she is about where I am now but she is so much better now. Reason for this is because she is a natural at piloting any zoid. As for her piloting skills as a gundam pilot she is not so good, as you know."

"Alright but what about you; you pilot both gundam and zoid so why is Trowa's stats so close to yours with piloting the zoid?"

"Ok to answer your question Quatre I will bring my stats of how I piloted a gundam before with now. As you can see my skills increased greatly; now if I compare Luna's stats with my gundam stats this is what you see."

They could see that the stats were almost identical except for Sola's gundam skills were slightly higher. Reason for the higher skills is because she's been training as a gundam pilot longer then Luna trained to be a zoid pilot.

"Amazing they are just about the same." Quatre said.

"You see I may be able to pilot either one, but my skills lay mainly in my gundam piloting. The reason for this is because I am a natural gundam pilot, but I have some natural talent for zoids. Now Luna has some natural talent for piloting a gundam but she will never reach my stats as a gundam pilot. Like I shall, never be as great as her in piloting a zoid. So we work with the others weakness and that is why we are such a great team."

They went over the other stats and then came up with a plan. Of course Sola would be with Trowa in the cot pit. She would first pilot Zero Phoenix out of the hanger and before the match started, they would switch and turn the com link to the base off. That way nobody knew he was actually piloting the zoid except for the ones that knew about the match.

After they figured everything out for the match; they had to have the gundam training earlier. So they decided to have it in the morning. So Trowa, Sola, Luna, and Quatre told the other pilots that training was in the morning. They headed back to Sola's room and finished working out the other details for tomorrow.

"Alright now that everything is figured out; we should head to bed. So good night you guys." Luna said.

"Ok see you in the morning." Sola said.

"Well I best be going to bed; have a nice night." Quatre said.

Both Quatre and Luna left after saying night.

"Good night Trowa." Sola said.

"Night." He said and left the room.

--I hope every one enjoys it

-- Firehorse323


	17. The Battle

-1Chapter 17: the battle

They all went to sleep early for the big day tomorrow. The whole thing was taking care of and they were ready for the match. Of course Sola stayed up a bit longer to work on the information. She worked on a program for Zero Phoenix incase it would have a malfunction like earlier that week. She wanted to be prepared for the worse and have everything on hand in case it should happen. The laptop was going to be plugged into Zero Phoenix's computer. So if something should happen Sola could fix it, without having to have another incident like last time. She still thought about how embarrassing it was when she was sitting in Trowa's lap and both Luna and Quatre saw it, that was the worst though neither said anything about it.

The next morning the gundam training went really well ther pairs were: Heero and Duo, Sola and Quatre, Trowa and Wufie. The Battle that lasted the longest was Trowa and Wufie's taking a good 2 hours, the other two both lasted about 30 minutes. After the training the four headed to carry out the plan they discussed last night. Trowa put on Sola's helmet and got into the cot pit of Zero Phoenix. Sola climbed in behind Trowa and sat in the seat they installed last night.

"Okay everything is ready here" said Sola

"Okay just giving one last check here then I will be ready" said Luna

"I am ready anytime you all are" said Quatre

"Okay lets go!" said Luna as she and Quatre climbed in the cot pit she would let him out when they got there.

And with that they left without being noticed by anyone, heading to the battleground 1052003 a very large battleground that consisted of various terrains including rocky cliffs, desserts, and a forest. When they got there the Blitz team had just shown up as well.

"Hey Doc would you do me a favor?" asked Luna

"Sure anything for one of my girls" said Doc Torus

"Would you mind if Quatre watched the battle with Leana, Brad, and yourself?"

"It would be an honor"

"Thanks" said Luna as she appeared next to the hover cargo and helped Quatre over to the hover ship.

"The judge has just shown up so I'll see you all after the battle… thanks again" said Luna as she took off to the field.

"Good luck Bit, Jamie you too are going to need it" said Leana "though I am telling you that I am rooting for Luna in this battle"

"WHAT! You are rooting for the enemy, what kind of team mate are you, I mean I've beaten them before?" said a big headed Bit

"Yea right" said Brad deflerting it a little bit

"Let the battle start now" said the judge

"Your mine Trowa" yelled Bit charging at the Zero Phoenix

"Sorry to disappoint you Bit but in case you forgot we have quit a bit of unfinished business that I feel should be taken care of first." Said Luna as she cut off his rout to Trowa, "take care of Jamie for me okay, flying zoid to flying zoid"

"She is trying to even the odds for you Trowa" whispered Sola, "she is a master tactician so let her work"

"Fine then lets get going before the judge falls asleep" said Bit starting to get a dose of reality about the fight.

The two ligers were going head to head striking and dodging each other and then Bit decided to go back and change the armor on liger zero to Schneider. By the time he returned Jamie was in real trouble having both the zero liger and phoenix fighting him at the same time. Bit choose this time to sneak up and attack the zero liger from behind but the only thing he ended up doing is missing Luna completely so he decided to do a head on charge at her. She read into his moves and knew that he was going to do a head on charge in to a side sweep with his side blades.

* * *

--back at the base--

Jamie was trying to find her sisters she had looked all over the base for them. They were gone as was Trowa, Quatre, and the zoids. She then contacted the judge café and asked if any battles were going on worth while. Knowing that if her sisters were in it there would a battle to end all battles.

"Are you kidding is there ever the Blitz team versus some unknown team but the blitz team is barely holding its own"

"Really where are they battling at"

"Battleground 1052003"

"Thank you Lacy"

"I'm going to kill them" said Jamie as she walked into the lounge and turned on the TV to the battle channel ignoring the other g-boys that were in there playing a game of some sort, they stopped when she walked in and wondered what this was that she was watching it looked like a zoid battle but the zoids looked like the zero liger and the zero phoenix.

"What is this?" asked Duo

"A zoid battle" answered Jamie getting pissed

"I see that I meant why do they look like Luna and Sola's zoids?" said Duo

"They are but who ever is piloting the zero phoenix it isn't Sola" said Jamie

"Then who is piloting it if not Sola" said Duo

"Trowa" said Dr. J as he walked in and took a seat next to Jamie

"What!" said Wufei

"Quiet I am trying to see just how good they trained him" said Dr. J

"Good enough to fly it but I doubt that he knows how to fight with it or if he does then he has yet to make an offensive move to prove that he does" said Jamie

"You sound rather upset about this Jamie" said Dr. J

"Oh believe me they will be more upset then I am when they get back" said Jamie a little red seeping into her eyes

"I hope you don't kill them prematurely" said Dr. J as he took a sip of his rose hip tea

* * *

--on the battle ground--

Bit charged head on with Luna then at the last possible second he swerved so that the blades would cut deep into the other zoid. At the same instant that Bit swerved Luna's Liger reached out and caught hold of the offending blade lodging it firmly in its teeth forcing it back the way that it came while Bit put just as much force in the opposite direction a loud crack was heard as the blade shattered from the liger.

"Why you… how dare you… you think you won just cause… err…" said Bit as he spun around and charged blindly at Luna. Luna simple ducked under his blade and swung around and ran up behind him then jumped with just enough force and landed on top of the liger zero pinning it to the ground and freezing the zoid. The force of the momentum sent the zero liger foward a few kilometers more enough to spin around and face the frozen zoid.

"You lose Bit" came a smiling face on the com link

"Shut the hell up" said a frustrated Bit

"Ok bye" said Luna as she turned away from the immobilized zoid to the other battle on hand

Trowa was holding his own trying to wear down Jamie and demise his ammunition supply by simply dodging his attacks.

"Hey Trowa fly a little lower so that we can end this and face Jamie's wraith" said Luna

"Okay" said Trowa as he flew lower to the ground thus making Jamie think that he landed a 'hit' and he too flew lower so to finish him off. The next thing he knew he was in Trowa's sights and was hit and going down.

"Why does this always happen to me?" asked Jamie to himself

"Cause you get cocky when you pilot your zoid and don't pay enough attention to your opponent, you should try to figure out how to control you zoid without turning into the 'Wild Eagle'" said Luna as she turned and headed to the Hover Cargo to pick up Quatre then head back to the base.

"I wonder if they realize what we did yet" said Luna to the other three

"I hope not or at least that Jamie hasn't anyway" said Sola

"I guarantee that she has" said Luna pitying her sister

"Don't take pity on me you will be in just as much trouble as me"

"Not quite you see, she knows that no matter how many times she tries to kill me, I will still run off and do these battles and if she doesn't know it by now then she is a dunce."

"Well we will find out wont we" said Sola

"I am more worried about what she will do to Trowa and Quatre then us" agreed Luna

"Yea I guess you are right you do this all the time and I have a habit of never being around" cursed Sola

"SHE'LL KILL THEM!" they both said together

At this Trowa laugh and Quatre said, "I don't think that you two need to worry so much she is a healer"

"Yes but look at it this way she knows how to heal and so by consequence she knows how the hurt others so that they can never be healed" said Luna

"Oh well what happens, happens I don't think that Dr. J will let anything happen to the boys" said Sola while saying a silent prayer

After what seemed like an eternity the four got back to the base though they were surprised that they did not get chewed out all she said was, "did they send the money to the account?"

"Yes'um they did"

"Good" then she was gone

The girls seemed to relax after that and then they went to make repairs on their zoids.

"Hey I 'm done you need help?" asked Luna

"Nope I'm done as well" said Sola

"Great you up for some pool then?" Luna replied

"That sounds like fun"

"K lets go" and with that the two girls ran to the billiards room and began there first of many games of pool. They finally stopped when they realized that it was dinner time and only because Dr. J found them and said that he needed to talk to everyone at dinner which it was now time for so they walked with Dr. J to the dining room.

The girls grabbed some food and sat down by the boys and Dr. J called everyone's attention then told them that they were needed to go on a mission in Earth and the colonies.

"When do we leave?" asked Sola

"Tonight" said Dr. J, "I am sorry but Luna you will have to wait here, Jamie we will need your help once we get to Earth and the colonies so you will be coming with us alright everything settled then lets go"

"hey, Luna will you help me over here a moment" asked Quatre


	18. True Mission

--This will be the last chapter for a while. Sorry, I should be able to have quite a few more chapters in January may even be able to finish it by then who knows. I plain on continuing to write this story through winter break and when school starts again I will be able to upload them. I doubt that I will be able to upload it till January but if i get the chance I will. I hope you in joy this chapter and don't forget about me.

--Firehorse323

-1Chapter 18: true mission

"Hey, Luna will you help me over here a moment" asked Quatre

"Sure what is…" Luna was interrupted by Quatre pulling her into his kiss which she deepened. When they parted they both smiled, "Come back safe Quatre" then helped him gather the last of the supplies

"Good luck all of you" said Luna happily to the specs that was her friends as she watched their progress through the atmosphere she then turned to go in when…

"Luna Briarclaw?" said a voice

"That depends on who is asking" she replied

"I am under orders to give you this" he said and handed her a paper then disappeared into the night

"Great just what I needed an order to return to command" she said and then got in her liger and headed to the base of the 'Guardian Force'

When she got there her whole squad was already assembled and ready to go

"Well everything is good in that department" she said to herself

"Well of course it is" said her second in command Archipelago a little miffed

"Sorry I am not trying to pick a fight Arc" she said smiling at her friend

"That's ok, but I was told to get you to the prime minister's office as soon as you got here"

"Oh boy and here I thought that it was a petty squabble or something of the like" she said half hoping that it still was and half knowing that it wasn't

When they got into the office area she saw that the other captains where waiting as well they looked up when the two women approached and one said, "Ok now who else are we waiting for?"

"Ah Luna glad that you could make it, I do believe that this is everyone now" said the Prime Minister

"We have a guest coming she will have an escort to the atmosphere but once they reach the atmosphere they can do nothing Luna your squad will be her escort once she and her escort are in the atmosphere, now you are dismissed." He then turned back to the others to give them there orders

* * *

--with the g-pilots--

On the way back to Earth they ran into some trouble in the form of the Back Draft group's satellites Quatre's gundam was severely damaged but they kept going on to Earth. Once there they basically ran to the Santic Kingdom and got Relena by then Quatre had his Gundam repaired so they took off for the colonies. Once there through a conversation with him about Zee, they realized that he had know memory of the planet or the people left their. Sola decided that she was going to call Luna and warn her about Quatre. But she couldn't get through to her, 'where is she at oh well I will hopefully be able to talk to her before she finds out on her own'

"Trying to call Luna?" asked Heero

"Yes and she isn't answering any of the lines that I have for her" Sola replied

"He doesn't even remember that he kissed her before we left" said Trowa as he walked up

"He what!!!! He kissed Luna!!!! And now he is going to hurt her like this... I swear I am going to kill him, or... maybe I let her do that instead… yeah I think that I will do that instead, you guys think that I am evil wait till you see Luna in action she is the one that taught me"

"So who is this Luna?" asked Relena as she walked up to the three piolets

"My twin" said Sola "there is one more number that I have but…"

"But… what?" asked Dorothy in a snobby voice

"It probably won't work" she replied

"Why not, Just try it then try the g-base again" said Dr. J

"Okay, will do Doc"

"Why is it so important that she knows anyway?" said Dorothy as she hung over Quatra

"I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway" said Sola then turned back to the viewer and started her calls to Zi.

* * *

"Are you ready Milleardo they are waiting on us" said Noin

"Yes, though I don't see why we have to go?" he replied they then stepped out of the office to be greeted by Wufie who held the door and took the bags from them as they got into the car, and Dou sat behind the wheel.

"Alright buckle up we don't want any misfortunes on the way their." he said as he started the vehicle and merged into the traffic

* * *

Sola went storming into the room.

"No luck" stated Heero looking up from cleaning his gun

"Worse than that even, the number that I had works for Dr. X and he said that he will give her the message when he sees her but the base was blown up."

With her announcement Heero snapped his gun together and all of it was greeted by Dou pulling in front of the building and beeping the horn to signal it was time to go.

"Well we have a week to think on what we are going to do when we get there" said Trowa as he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

"Yeah you are right, in any case we can't do any thing here, but that isn't going to stop me from worrying about her" said Sola following Trowa and Heero

When they got into the vehicle Doc. J asked, "Did you have any luck reaching Luna?"

"I will explain when we are away from here and on the way." Sola Replied

"Hoping that she will give you a call back by then" asked Trowa

"Yes"

"…" Heero Just stared at her before saying, "and you trust this guy with a message about this"

"Yes, he probably already knew but at least he will be able to contact Luna and now me"

"You trust this Guy that much he could jeopardize this mission" said Wufie looking into the back seat

"Jees why don't we save this at least until we get onto the ship" snapped Sola

"Fine but if you get a call before then by your sister you forfeit that luxority" said Wufie

"Fine with me" replied Sola, "I don't expect her to call for a couple of days"

* * *

"Luna call your sister" said Dr. X when Luna checked in to report her progress

"When did she call?"

"About two days ago"

"And you are sure that it was Sola"

"Yes"

"Okay what was the message Doc."

Ring… ring… ring… "Hello LUNA! Thank god do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you. What happened? ….

--sorry people please don't kill me will try to have more before January but I don't have the itnernet at home so I rely on the school and library for the internet and with my work sechdule i can't get to the library when it is open i am so sorry

Firehorse323


	19. The Begining

--sorry it took so long and this chapter is the only one i have right now but injoy and let me know what you think.

Ring… ring… ring… "hello LUNA! Thank god do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you. What happened? …oh thank God I was worried about you Luna, Oh Quatre lost him memory of Zi and everything that happened on it… Luna… Luna what's going on?… oh I see… Okay wow… so why are you hanging with Dr. X?… OH okay that is a good point… ha, ha, that is funny… um okay now what is the plain, where do we need to land, what do you expect to happen when we get there… wow so your whole command will be guiding us in! I never thought that… yea, but… I see interesting… WHAT… the Deathsaurer and Berserk Fury are on the move… what, how… okay so you what… no,... no way in all of Zi… what no I wish I… I see alright fine just be there to meet us… alright see you upon reentry… bye…"

Sola then walked up to the cockpit and took her seat and let out a sigh

"Something wrong Sola" said Trowa from his seat, "It took you a long time, what happened?"

"Luna called me back… and I have to say Quatre is the least of her worries right now"

"What do you mean?" asked Wufie

"Two of the most deadly zoids on Zi are after her life"

"Why?" asked Dr. J as he opened the com link between the cockpit and the cabin

"She is a top rank pilot that opposes the Backdraft group… that is all the reason that they need, never mind the fact that she is in charge of the third core of the Guardian Force"

"The what?" said Millardio

"It is an elite group of pilots most are left over from the Chaotic Century others were able to pass a set of rigorous tests that are even harder than anything I have ever seen before"

"If you say so" said Millardio

"What about that Dr. friend of yours"

"Dr. X worked for my father a while back, to study the organiod system in ultimate X zoids"

"Really how far did he get?" asked Dr. J the other Doctors seemed interested in this as well

"Pretty far, if memory serves me I think that he took Luna's old zoid to work on and see if he could save it" said Jamie

"So the Tara Liger is still functioning!" said Sola excited

"Yes, but she ran away a while ago" replied Jamie sadly

"Have you told Luna?" asked Sola

"I never needed to, Dr. X told her"

"How did she take it?" asked Sola

"All things considered pretty well"

"What do you mean all things considered?"

"Well the fact that the liger is still alive and functioning, she also said something about sleeping, but she wasn't at all upset like you or I would have been" said Jamie than added, "so what else did she say?"

"Not much just to land on the strip near the Mag Labyrinth and we will have an escort from their…"

"And?"

"...And be prepared to fight our way down"

"Why?" asked Releana

"Cause the government was overthrown by the Backdraft, that is also the reason for the shift of the target landing site, and why the Mag Labyrinth" said an upset Sola

"So what is so good about this site that we will be fighting and landing at; this Labyrinth" said Duo keeping his eyes on the screen

"It is called the Mag Labyrinth because the rock is magnetically charged forcing all or at least most navigation systems to malfunction" answered Jamie, "and I would think that our escort would be the Guardian Force third core since they are the only pilots capable of navigating the area and have a base in the heart of the Labyrinth" she continued so to stop any unnecessary questions

"So what is this 'labyrinth' made of?" asked Heero

"Rock, magnetic rock it was a natural canyon and still is but at the center is the base I have never seen it for myself so I cannot say if it is or not, but knowing the two commanders it has had I would believe that any one could walk by it and not even know that it was there" said Jamie ignoring the shocked face of Sola

"We are almost there, Noin would you and Sally mind piloting the shuttle down to Zi?" asked Dr. J, "while the g-pilots and Milliardo go out and protect the shuttle"

"Hey we got an incoming message" said Duo, "putting it on he main screen"

"Hey Sola I realized that I didn't give you the coordinates to the landing plain so I am sending them now"

"Got them" said Trowa

"Good now when you reach the atmosphere the gundams should not be launched until you are in about ten meters the metals will not be dragging them down by then and I will have some of my men guiding you once you reach the outter most layer of the atmosphere. The satellites will not be able to register you coming in at this angle but you can not divert from it" Luna finished

"What will happen if we do?" asked Noin

Luna looked grim and said, "If you go too far North or West you will be grabed by the demon winds and drug down to the planet at a dangerously high rate of speed. If you go too far South or East you be in the direct path of the super satellite."

"Oh"

"A dangerous path isn't it?" said Milliardo, "your putting all of your money on the table with this, what if one of us gets caught in these demon winds?"

"You pray that one of my people sees you and can get to you in time" was her reply

"What if the trio show up?" asked Sola

"Oh I have no doubt that they will, it is just a matter of when and you all just say away from them we will handle them"

"Why are you helping us" asked Quatre

"Before the Government fell I was given a mission and I have never failed to complete a mission and I don't plan to start now, my mission was to get you all through the atmosphere and keep you all safe through your stay and that is what will happen or I will be dead along with every one of my people we have served to long not too."

"I am sorry to have to close the line on that note but the Backdraft are on the move, good luck" and then the line was cut off


End file.
